


Let Me Pull You Apart

by serendicity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 20 year old Akira, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alcohol, Background Ann/Ryuji for like one second, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Extreme Thirst Akira, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Protag goes by Akira in this fic, Service Top Iwai, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendicity/pseuds/serendicity
Summary: Now being in a local university, Akira decides to push the boundaries of his relationship with the airsoft shop manager Iwai who he'd grown closer to after the events with the Phantom Theives.





	1. Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not expecting anyone to even read this, 100% self-indulgent but imma share it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also I feel like I shouldn't have to say this but just because I wrote about two fictional characters getting together does not mean I support large age gaps IRL. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!!
> 
> Oh and the title comes from the song "The Dark" by Boom Jinx which I always felt was a very Iwai/Akira song. Because I can never do titles without referencing song lyrics, lol

“Who are you texting~?” Ann inquired in a teasing voice, idly playing with the straw in her drink.

Akira responded with a quick glance before finishing his message and returning his phone to his back pocket. “An old friend.”

“You sure do smile a lot when you talk to them,” she replied, smirking.

Akira chuckled softly in response. “It's not like that... It's just Iwai. Remember him?”

Ann's features lit up. “Oh of course! He scared the hell out of me for the longest time... But I guess it's all a front. You really seemed to get on his soft side!”

Akira looked taken aback. “Wait, who told you that?”

Ann giggled impishly. “Oh come on, we all know you have _major_ daddy kink around him Akira!”

Akira scoffed, cheeks warming. “I do not!!”

Ann continued to laugh, eyes closed and head thrown back in amusement.

Akira had agreed to meet Ann for lunch today since they didn't get to see each other as much as they used to. Everyone was so busy with university and their own personal lives now. Ann had always been a close friend who made a sincere effort to keep in touch even after high school, which he genuinely enjoyed and appreciated. They shared a bond that changed the course of their lives and the world around them, after all.

Of course, Ann was also fairly perceptive—her previous statement wasn't all that far from the truth.

He initially thought that he and Iwai would part ways once everything was said and done with but even during his time throughout university Iwai would still check in on him and meet up for dinner or coffee every so often. Conversations typically remained casual and mostly focused on Akira and how his studies were going. Akira assumed it was just because Iwai enjoyed doting on him and wanted to ensure his safety, like any father like figure would. But things hadn't always been so simple for Akira.

“Oh shoot, I gotta go!” Ann stood up quickly after checking the time on her phone, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Akira I missed hanging out with you!! You have to show me your new place next time!” she exclaimed before bringing Akira in for a friendly hug.

Akira smiled. “Sounds good! Take care Ann,” he said before she left her share of the bill and waved, disappearing through the cafe entrance in a flurry of blonde hair. Feeling his phone buzzing, he retrieved it to find a new message from Iwai.

_You still good for tomorrow night? _

Akira beamed, quickly typing his reply.

_I'll be there! As long as it won't be too late for an old man like you..._

He could see him typing his reply almost instantly.

_Hey, this old man is treating you to dinner so you better say nicer things._

Akira laughed to himself, putting his phone away and proceeded to head back to his apartment after paying for the other half of lunch.

-

Sighing heavily, Akira rolled onto his back. Tonight was going to be one of those sleepless nights it seemed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened it up, the screen illuminating only his face in the darkness of his bedroom. He went to his text log with Iwai, scrolling through their recent history of back-and-forth messages.

_9/14 – 22:08_

_Don't stay up too late. You should get some rest before your exams tomorrow. Night._

_10/1 – 20:55_

_Sorry, was busy helping Kaoru with his homework. He should probably get a tutor. I'm no good at any of this science shit. Anyway I enjoyed catching up today. Take care of yourself, k?_

_10/25 – 09:32_

_Hey make sure to drink lots of water today. Jesus. You really can't hold on to your liquor, can you? Good thing you had a responsible adult like me to take you home when you can't even walk straight. Next time I'm ordering you juice instead._

_10/31 – 01:21 _

_Can't sleep. Think I had too much coffee today. I had fun earlier. Let's meet up again soon, yeah? G'night._

_11/5 – 12:41_

_Hey, you left your scarf behind last night. Maybe I'll keep it... I think it'd look better on me anyway. Don't forget about your tests next week. You better not be slacking. Take that shit seriously, k?_

_12/8 – 22:42_

_I just worry about you. Let me know if I'm ever bothering ya. Don't wanna be keeping you from important shit. Later._

_1/16 – 21:38_

_Kaoru says he wants to hang out with you next time. Guess you should probably be hanging out with guys closer to your own age more huh? Hope you're doing well. See ya around._

_1/23 – 23:52_

_Shouldn't you be doing something fun other than spending your Saturday night messaging an old man like me?_

_1/26 – 15:31_

_Y'think I should start dying my hair? I feel like the gray makes me look even more old... Shit. Anyway, your hair looked nice today. You should wear it like that more often._

_2/10 – 19:46_

_Shouldn't you have plans coming up soon?_

_You never talk about any girlfriend around me._

_Why keep secrets? You know I'm not actually your dad right? Hah._

Akira stopped scrolling.

_You never talk about any girlfriend around me either._

_You know I'm not actually your son, right?_

_Hey what is this, some kinda interrogation?_

_You're the one that started it._

_That's beside the point. You're young, you should be _

_going out and having fun. As long as you're being safe of course._

_You're old, shouldn't you be married by now?_

_Hey, 43's not THAT old! And you don't know anything _

_for sure, kid... Maybe you need to get to know me better._

_I intend to._

_Good. See you Thursday?_

_See you Thursday. Old man._

_Ha ha real funny. Makes me laugh every time._

Akira felt light headed and had the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. An all too familiar feeling. This was so stupid. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get rid of the dumb crush he had on Iwai who treated him more like a son of his own than anything. He knew it was a bad idea to fall for someone like him, especially since he was twice his age and he didn't even know if he was interested in men either, much less someone way younger than him. Fuck, Ann was right. He did have a daddy kink. But only with Iwai of course.

He groaned, rolling over and unceremoniously smacking his phone back onto the nightstand. An additional problem arose, particularly one in his pants that frequently happened as a side effect of being up late at night unable to sleep because he was thinking about Iwai. Normally he would get up and take a cold shower to stave off the intrusive thoughts and occasionally he would indulge himself which always ended up being a bad idea because it became harder and harder to look Iwai in the eyes the next time he saw him. The inner shame was too much to bear. Poor Iwai hadn't a clue either.

Exhaling and flinging the bedsheets off of himself in frustration, he went to the bathroom with the intention of taking a cold shower. It was a carefully practiced ritual of self control. He felt proud of himself when he was able to successfully push the lewd thoughts out. Yep. No problem. He had this down to an art form by now.

He stepped into the shower after having undressed and removing his glasses, skin prickling at the invasive cold water, clenching his teeth and using every bit of his resolve not to turn the dial to warm. It was already cold enough outside, this was just plain torture. Maybe just being in the shower would be enough to distract himself, he thought as he slowly turned the dial to hot.

His body relaxed in the warm and soothing stream of water, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. _I got this... this is fine. Just going to take a quick shower and go to bed. Nothing more to it._

Except that's not what ended up happening this time, this time he ended up three fingers deep in himself with his face pressed against the slick tile in a vulgar fashion, choking out a ragged moan as he came with his other hand wrapped around his cock, feeling it become slippery with come.

He panted as he waited for his vision to clear back up, feeling the post-orgasm dizziness and realizing it had actually been weeks since he'd gotten off. _Fuck. _Well, at least it was out of his system and he could move on with his life. Until the next time at least. He finished showering up and groggily dried himself off. Finally he was able to get some sleep after only a few minutes of being back in bed, his activities having worn him out enough to knock him out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akira and his hopeless crush on his hot, older former arms dealer! Or is it really hopeless after all? Find out soon~


	2. Cause & Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a low alcohol tolerance. Iwai seems hesitant. Will things between them finally change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters should be going up fairly quick since I pretty much already have them done, woo! It's been a lot of fun to write so far :)

Thursday had finally come around, the same Thursday that Iwai and Akira had agreed to go out; not as a date though, just as two friends hanging out. It was never really specified what they were doing, but they were comfortable enough with each other to not try and define the nature of their relationship. However, that was becoming more complicated since just a couple days before Akira was imagining Iwai fuck him from behind in the shower while whispering dirty things into his ear. And he came to it. Pretty hard too. _Probably not a good time to think about that, _Akira thought to himself as he saw Iwai enter through the door to the bar they were meeting at. They decided to meet later at night since Akira's schedule had been pretty hectic lately. It was an izakaya style bar, the type that served both food and drinks.

Iwai still wore the same black turtleneck that was almost annoyingly form fitting, but he was sans cap so his hair was fully visible. It was short on top, but long enough to be able to run your fingers through it, Akira thought. Without the hat Iwai looked a lot less menacing, his face fully illuminated and surprisingly handsome to anyone who wouldn't have paid much attention before. He was obviously older, but Iwai carried himself well and was a true silver fox by visual standards. Akin to a famous musician or movie star that younger people fantasized about going on dates with or being wooed by. Or fucking in a shower, apparently.

“You okay?” Iwai asked in that gravely and masculine voice of his as he sat down beside Akira.

“Yeah, how're things going with you?” Akira replied, managing to keep his cool from several years of practice of being around Iwai.

“Not bad,” the older man responded light heartedly, ordering his drink after asking Akira what he wanted. “Oh, and take it easy this time will ya? I don't wanna have to carry you home again because you don't know your own limits.”

Akira felt a wave of embarrassment come over him, nearly forgetting about that one time. “Sorry... Thanks for always taking such good care of me though,” he said, smiling back at him with the slightest hint of flirtation.

Iwai laughed. That laugh that gave him butterflies every time he heard it. “It'd be pretty shitty of me to just leave you for dead,” he said, leaning forward in his seat more comfortably, his toned forearms resting on the wooden bar counter in front of them.

Their drinks and food came and they conversed casually as per usual, Iwai making sure to cut Akira off after his second drink since he was pretty much done for by the third one last time. The usual subjects came up; Kaoru, class, the shop, etc. A little over an hour had passed and it was getting late so Iwai offered to walk Akira back to his apartment since he lived close by. Akira was feeling comfortably buzzed but not overly so. Buzzed enough to say something stupid, probably.

They eventually made it back, stopping just outside his apartment building. “You should come up sometime. You've never seen my place before,” Akira said, the alcohol giving him a new found confidence.

Akira noticed a slight twitch of Iwai's eyebrow, but his expression remained the same. Iwai always had a stone cold resolve about him, never letting his body language slip up or give anything away. “I have, you just forgot because you were fucking drunk,” the older man said, grinning.

Akira looked him straight in the eyes, determined to chip away at that resolve. “You know what I mean.”

A pause.

“Do I? What exactly are you gettin' at here?” Iwai's disposition changed as he shifted uncomfortably.

Akira stepped closer so that they were mere inches apart, tilting his face up slightly to look at Iwai better.

“This... thing we're doing. What is it exactly? What am I to you?” Akira asked, his voice low.

Iwai closed his eyes, as if searching for what to say next. He placed his hand gently on Akira's chest to keep him at a safe distance. “You mean a lot to me, you know that. But I don't think what you're asking for is what you really want.”

Akira tilted his head to the side in a sly manner. “What if it is what I really want?”

There it was, a piece of that iron forged resolve finally crumbling away. Iwai had clearly not been prepared for the conversation to take this sort of turn.

Iwai looked away, appearing uncharacteristically flustered.

“It's not a good idea, kid... You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.” His voice had dropped to a lower, more serious tone as he looked back at Akira with a stare that could kill.

“So you don't ever think about it?” Akira asked, feeling equal parts bold and determined.

Iwai shook his head, becoming frustrated. “That's not... Ngh. Look. Now isn't the time to talk about this. You're clearly inebriated and need to sober up before sayin' something you might regret.” Iwai placed his hands on Akira's shoulders, gently pushing him back and spinning him around on his heels, knocking his glasses askew. “Go home, kid. Get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow, alright?”

Akira looked over his shoulder, adjusting his glasses and accepting surrender for now. Iwai turned to leave shortly after. _He didn't say no exactly... _Akira thought as he made his way back up to his apartment to turn in for the night. Maybe it was progress, or maybe Iwai would pretend like it never happened and they'd both be back at square one. The man was a mystery sometimes, even after all this time of getting to know him. Once he was back in his room he changed, quickly washed up, and collapsed onto his bed.

Iwai didn't get any sleep that night.

-

_2/13 – 10:43_

_Hey. You alright? You seemed pretty out of it last night._

_I'm fine. About to go to my next class._

_That's good to hear. Maybe you should lay off booze for a while._

_You clearly have no tolerance. _

_Yeah... I'll take it easy for a while. Thanks for checking in on me._

_Sure thing. See ya around._

About 5 days passed and not a word from Iwai which caused Akira to become concerned. Maybe he'd said too much the other night... The silence didn't sit well with him, so he made up his mind to pay him a visit in person at Untouchable later today. He wasn't about to just let him ghost him like this.

-

Once classes were done with for the day, Akira hopped on the train to Shibuya to pay Iwai a visit and find out why he hadn't texted him in almost a week. He walked up to the storefront and pushed open the door. Iwai wasn't behind the counter so he assumed he was probably in the back. He decided to wait for him in the front, hauling himself up to sit on the counter. He knew Iwai hated when he sat on or touched the counter with his hands, but sometimes it was fun to push his buttons. And today he was in one of those moods.

Sure enough Iwai emerged from the back and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Akira, sighing and begrudgingly continuing forward to find out exactly what he wanted. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed. This only spurred Akira on.

The dark haired boy's lips curled into a smile. “Just wanted to see you, that's all. Haven't heard from you in a while,” he said, his voice teasing accusation.

Iwai had his head tipped down, his hat obscuring his eyes. “Yeah well, things have been pretty busy 'round here lately.” He made himself look preoccupied by writing some things down on a notepad he had nearby.

Akira eyed Iwai's notepad skeptically. “Uh huh.” He shifted in his spot on the counter, swinging his legs over to the other side of the counter so he could face Iwai, kicking his legs idly. Iwai pretended like he didn't notice, as he usually did when he wasn't in the mood to indulge Akira. He wasn't going to give up that easily though. In fact, this was one of his all-time favorite games to play.

Currently no one else was in the shop other than the two of them. _Yeah, super busy_, Akira thought. His gaze traveled down to Iwai's mouth where he was rolling a lollipop around, the hard candy gently clattering against his teeth. When Akira asked about his strange lollipop addiction a while back he explained that he does it simply to curb his former smoking habit. Akira often found himself thinking about how his lips would taste when they were working together. Feeling unsatisfied with the lack of attention he was getting, Akira reached forward and stole the lollipop out of Iwai's mouth and stuck it into his own, savoring the flavor of the candy.

Iwai snapped his head up, looking significantly peeved. “The hell are you doing?” he asked, setting his pen down harshly.

“You know, you'll get cavities eating candy so often,” Akira stated, sucking on the lollipop with unnecessary enthusiasm.

“Give that back,” Iwai retorted, clearly done with Akira's shenanigans. He reached forward to snatch it out of the younger man's mouth, not expecting the obscene, suggestive sound it made and long thread of saliva that followed which made him feel things he would be ashamed to admit.

“Ugh, you know what... You can keep it,” Iwai said, handing it back to Akira, clearly flustered. Akira grinned victoriously, treating the candy as if it were a prize he'd won. Iwai went back to work, disregarding Akira's presence and turning around to sort some things on the shelves behind them. He could tell that Akira wasn't leaving any time soon after some time had passed and the silence was finally starting to eat away at him.

A resigned sigh. “Meet me tonight after work. We'll talk. Now get outta here and let me do my job, alright?”

Akira beamed. Maybe he would finally get a direct answer about their relationship. “Where do you want to meet?” he asked.

Iwai adjusted his cap in thought, his back still facing Akira. “Coffee shop by your place. I'll head there as soon as I'm done over here.” He gave him a quick glance over the shoulder. “Sound good?”

Akira nodded, his fringe falling in front of his eyes. Iwai gave him a small grin just to show him he wasn't mad. “Alright then. Now go on,” he said, head tipping to the front door. Akira swung his legs back over the counter and headed out, a slight bounce in his step. It would only be a couple hours until Iwai would close up the shop so he had to think of something to do to preoccupy his time until then. He decided to get there early and do some studying until Iwai came, although he was fairly distracted the whole time so it was pretty much a pointless endeavor.

He hadn't even noticed the time until he heard a familiar voice and saw Iwai sit down in front of him on the other side of the table. Iwai took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, breathing deeply. Akira wished those were his own fingers. “Long day?” he asked.

Iwai's eyes were closed and he gave a light chuckle. “You could say that.” He rested his chin on one hand, eyeing the books in front of Akira. “Being responsible for once I see,” he teased. Akira rolled his eyes, gathering his things and putting them back in his bag. “I'm more responsible than you think,” he replied, a challenging gleam in his eyes.

“I'm sure you are,” Iwai said, feigning belief. They ordered a couple of small coffees and Iwai rubbed his face in contemplation. “I know you want answers. I was waiting until the right time to talk about it, since I think it's clearly become something that needs discussin'.” Akira's face lit up and he took a calming breath. “Yeah. I do.”

Iwai's gaze was averted, his finger tapping on the wooden table as he searched for the words to say. “I know that our situation is sorta... unique. I don't think many 20 year olds have a 40 year old best friend that isn't directly related to them or anything.” He leaned back in his seat, taking a cursory glance around him to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Everyone else in the cafe seemed to be caught up in their own business, luckily.

“Is a friend all I am to you?” Akira asked softly, his gaze sharp and intent.

Iwai emitted a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I'm not stupid. I can tell that there's... somethin' there, but I didn't wanna say anything because I knew it wouldn't be right. I just pushed that aside and did my best to be there for you when you needed me. And then... ugh.” Iwai shook his head. “You had to go and open your dumbass mouth and say somethin'.”

Akira looked down, his lips twitching into a slight smile. “Sorry. Alcohol makes me a lot more bold I guess.”

Iwai laughed. “I'll say. But you weren't drunk enough to forget so now we have to talk about it, unfortunately.”

Akira chewed his lip nervously, preparing himself for the inevitable disappointment to follow.

Iwai ran a hand down his face, scratching his stubble. “I'll come clean. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep it from ya any longer, so... Yeah, I have thought about it.”

Akira gave him a surprised look, his breath catching in his throat.

“But it wasn't until recently, got it? You're young, you know that... Shit, I normally don't even go for anyone your age. Wouldnt've given it a single thought if it were anyone else. But you're not a kid anymore, and you've really grown into someone I respect and admire...” He trailed off, placing his fingers over his mouth while looking down to the side, having realized just how far gone he was.

“I wish you'd told me sooner,” the younger man said, his voice soft.

Iwai shot him a more serious look. “I wasn't _going_ to. I respect you too much to do anything to put you in a sketchy situation. I'm not really in any position to make any moves here, you should know that.”

Akira nodded. “I know.” He looked down, fidgeting with his coffee cup.

A bout of silence fell between them.

“Ya know, it won't be normal... That sorta relationship, I mean,” the older man said, lowering his voice. Akira gave him his attention. “Nothing about it is normal. People'll scrutinize us in public or they'll think I'm your dad, plus there's Kaoru... shit. I have no idea how I'd break that to him,” Iwai looked off into the distance, feeling conflicted.

“I know. And I don't care,” Akira stated, reaching one hand forward and resting it inches away from Iwai's. “I know what I want, and I've known for a long time.”

Iwai looked surprised. “Seriously? How the hell'd ya fall for someone like me in the first place?” he said in disbelief.

Akira simply smiled in response. “What's not to like?”

Iwai felt himself blushing. He rubbed at his temple and looked away, feeling caught off guard by Akira's confession. “Ah, come on.”

Akira let out a sincere laugh, one that was filled with warmth.

“Honestly this would have been a lot easier for me if ya'd just've let it go...” He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. Placing the cup back down, he continued. “But I've gotta set some ground rules first.” His face became more severe, the same look that used to scare all his friends. It scared him at first too, but he quickly learned that there was a sincere and kind person beneath the surface once you got to know him. “If we're gonna try this... you gotta be the one to call the shots. And if you're ever the slightest bit uncomfortable and wanna call things off, you do it. No questions asked. I won't beg you to stay. Got it?”

Akira nodded fervently, sitting straight up in his seat as if he promised he would be on his best behavior.

“Good.” Iwai took another sip, his eyes not leaving Akira's face.

Akira's mind was racing with the possibilities that the future might hold; it was both exciting and unbelievable at the same time. This sort of situation only ever happened in his dreams, he never expected it to become a reality. His stomach felt tight and prickly from anticipation.

They finished their coffees in a somewhat unsettling silence as each dealt with their own thoughts in their heads. Iwai brought his phone out to check the time.

“I should get going... I told Kaoru I wouldn't be out late. Don't want him to start gettin' suspicious of me,” the older man said smirking, standing up and leaving the payment on the table. “Lemme walk you home at least,” he continued, feeling way more nervous than before. Why the hell was he getting so worked up over the kid?

Akira nodded and they left the cafe to make their way towards Akira's apartment down the street. They stopped outside the walkway to the main entrance of his building. Iwai stuffed his hands into his pockets, their breath making little puffs of steam in the cold night air.

“So, when can I see you again?” Akira asked, grinning.

Iwai raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Eager, are we?” He chuckled. “You tell me when you're free and I'll make it happen. Don't wanna be interferin' with your schoolwork.”

Akira nodded. “Sounds good.” He stood on his toes to place a kiss on Iwai's cheek. “I'll text you,” he said next to his ear, his voice was low with a hint of mischief, something that seemed to be a trend with the younger man.

Iwai blushed, feeling vaguely like he just suggested a booty call. He straightened out his cap and cleared his throat. “Yeah. G'night, Akira.”

Akira flashed him a toothy grin before turning around, practically skipping back to his apartment. Iwai shook his head, heading back home himself. He couldn't believe that Akira was this excited over the idea of being with a man twice his age. _Weird fuckin' kid..._ he thought, then again he supposed that agreeing to date was a bit questionable on his part as well. Their situation was... unique to say the least. He just hoped that Akira knew what he was doing. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy. Over the past several years getting to know him though, he had come to find that Akira was much more capable than he once presumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think that this is how it would go if they got together, they're both such dorks deep down. I also love the idea of Iwai being sweet and protective with Akira. We need more soft Iwai!!


	3. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they both agreed to start dating, Akira doesn't hold himself back. Unfortunately Iwai seems adamant about keeping things PG rated until he's sure that Akira can handle a more mature relationship. But Akira is impatient and has other ideas.

The next week was different. The air around their relationship had changed, now knowing that neither one had to suppress their feelings towards each other anymore. Of course Iwai always kept fairly strict boundaries in place, continually making sure that Akira was still OK with their arrangement and making sure they weren't jumping into things too fast.

Their first kiss had been a couple days after, and happened after an evening of spending several hours with each other. Akira pulled Iwai into a secluded area in a nearby park and went for it. It started off slow and uncertain but steadily grew enthusiastic with passion. Once things were getting a little too intense, Iwai pulled back to prevent them from getting carried away. Akira protested, but Iwai shot him one of his famous “I'll kill you” glares and the younger man begrudgingly complied.

The next several dates had them finding it extremely difficult to keep much distance between each other, although Iwai had quite a bit more restraint than Akira did. He just couldn't help it though, Iwai was so hot and a really fucking good kisser. Iwai never let it get past kissing though, even though Akira had tried. Every attempt ended with Iwai pulling back or outright telling him “not yet,” while suspending the younger boy's hands by the wrists. Akira was getting frustrated, both mentally and sexually. He was determined to get what he wanted, one way or another.

-

_3/5 – 16:04_

_Come over tonight?_

_I'll think about it._

_I promise I won't try to seduce you..._

_I somehow find that hard to believe._

_We can just chill and watch a movie_

_Yeah, that's what they all say._

_Pretty please?_

_Ugh. You're so damn persistent. Fine. But no funny business, got it?_

_I'll be good ;)_

_You're an insufferable brat, ya know that?_

_You love it._

They did end up meeting up at Akira's place that night and ordered takeout while deciding on a movie to watch. Iwai eyed him with suspicion the whole while, never quite being able to work out his true intentions. The boy was good at that. They decided on an action movie that had just come out and while it played Iwai continually pointed out all the gun inaccuracies which Akira found endlessly entertaining. He loved it when Iwai got riled up over something.

About halfway through the movie Akira gained enough courage to crawl into Iwai's lap, sitting with his back against his warm and broad chest, nestling comfortably there. Iwai seemed apprehensive, but eventually brought his arms around him in an almost protective embrace. Akira closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. His cologne smelled of mint, cloves, and a hint of something sweet which flooded his senses and made him delirious with want. While Iwai's attention seemed to be focused on the movie, Akira couldn't help himself from here on out. He bit his lower lip, experimentally rolling his hips backwards into Iwai's crotch. The older man must have mistaken it for him simply getting more comfortable, because there was no response.

Another brush of his hips, this time he could feel Iwai's hands twitch with uncertainty. Akira bit his lip and grinned, using all his determination to grind his backside even more suggestively against Iwai. This time Iwai exhaled hotly against Akira's ear, his hands moving to grab tightly onto his hips. Feeling emboldened, Akira turned his head to nip at the side of Iwai's neck, reaching one arm behind him to hold onto the back of his head. He could feel the unmistakable hardness of Iwai's erection pressing against him which only spurred him on. He moaned softly against the gecko tattoo on Iwai's neck, practically rubbing his whole body along the length of Iwai's torso at this point. Iwai let out a shaky breath before gripping his hips with an almost bruising force, spinning Akira around suddenly and with minimal effort which only turned Akira on more. The wanton look on Akira's face was enough to ruin any man. He ran his fingers through his dark hair before making a fist and gently tugging his head back, to which Akira keened with arousal.

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing,” Iwai growled, his voice low and clearly ridden with desire.

“What does it feel like?” Akira purred, still determined to get he best of this situation. He ground his hips down for emphasis. Iwai groaned, unable to stop the sound from escaping his lips. “You're really not making this easy for me,” he spoke, his breath ghosting Akira's lips.

“That's the point,” Akira replied through dark, lidded eyes, gently tugging Iwai's lower lip between his teeth.

“You always did like playing with fire,” Iwai retorted, the hand in Akira's hair loosening its grip and moving to grab his chin. “Now turn that pretty little ass of yours around and watch the movie like we were supposed to,” he said, letting go with the expectation that Akira will follow his orders.

“Yes sir,” Akira breathed, turning around and grinning. Sometimes he couldn't tell if Iwai was just sticking to his “no funny business” plan or if he was just playing games with him. Either way, Akira was enjoying himself.

“So, you think I have a pretty ass?” Akira asked, tipping his head back to look at Iwai.

Iwai scoffed in amusement. “Shut up and watch the movie, brat.”

Akira continued to smile, leaning into the older man and placing his own arms over Iwai's. Iwai couldn't help but grin a bit as well.

-

Although Iwai was able to diffuse the situation enough the other night Akira was determined to push their relationship further. It was maddening being around Iwai so much but only being allowed to go so far before he'd get cut off as if he were some sort of addict. Time to push some more buttons.

_3/10 – 13:26_

_So, when are we going to fuck?_

_What the hell, you know I'm at work, right?_

_Then why are you answering my text right now?_

_You got some nerve, brat._

_You still haven't answered my question._

_You're not ready for that yet._

_I have been ready though. I think maybe you're the one who isn't ready._

_Don't even go there. I'm doing it for your own good._

_You can't just jump into these things._

_How much longer, then?_

_When the time's right. Look, I shouldn't even be talking_

_about this right now. Gonna get me in trouble... I swear._

_Fine. I'll call you tonight?_

_Guess that's fine._

Akira tucked his phone away in his back pocket, getting ready to head to his next class. A devilish smirk tugged at his lips. He had a plan.

-

Later that night once he'd finished up with everything he needed to do for the day, he changed into some lounge wear and flopped down onto the bed. The lights were already turned off and he retrieved his phone from the nightstand, squinting until he found Iwai's number, and pressed call.

...

“_Hey... thought you'd call sooner. You have any idea what time it is right now? I'm not on that college kid schedule like you are, ya know.”_

“Sorry, I sorta lost track of time. But I wanted to hear your voice,” Akira said, taking in a quiet breath.

“_That so? Ya missed me, huh?”_ Iwai's voice was gruff and did things to Akira that he'd never experienced with anyone else before.

Akira bit his lip, nodding even though Iwai couldn't see him. “Mhm...” His free hand settled on his hip, fingertips twitching with the need to do something. He swallowed dryly. “So how was your day?” He had plans for the direction of their conversation, but Iwai would be less likely to play along if he didn't first start with some harmless small talk.

“_Not too bad... Some punks came in and made a mess of one of my displays though which was a real pain to fix. Maybe I should hire another part-timer. You were a real help back in the day. Don't know if I trust anyone else to handle the job like you did though. S'a shame you're busy with school and all that now. But that's a lot more important I suppose.”_

Akira's body was starting to quiver, the sound of Iwai's voice making his veins feel like they were filled with honey which flowed through his arms and legs and settled in his lower abdomen. His fingers crept past the hem of his shirt, running the pads of his fingertips experimentally along his torso with a feather-light touch.

“That sounds like it was no fun,” Akira said distantly, his hand starting to move lower down his body.

“_Other than that pretty slow day though. Woulda been more interesting with you around. You always did make the shop feel more lively. I guess it's because you were there so much, heh. Now that I think of it, were you there because you actually needed the money or because you were trying to make a move on me or somethin'? Shit. It all makes sense now...” _Iwai had a playful tone in his voice which only fueled Akira's state of mind.

Before he even noticed it his hand was already in his pants wrapped around his hardening cock, stroking idly. He let out a shaky breath, unable to tell if Iwai noticed. “Maybe you're right...” he replied, his voice strained by arousal.

Iwai paused. _“Hey, you okay? You don't sound normal. You gettin' sick or somethin'?”_

Another shaky breath, this time coming out as a half moan. “M'fine... I'm not sick. I just miss you,” he said with desperation in his voice , his hand moving more vigorously.

He could tell Iwai was starting to become skeptical. At this point he would either leave him be and hang up or possibly play along. It was worth a shot at least.

“You still there?” Akira asked, his voice becoming more obviously tinted with arousal.

“_...”_ A pause, but he never heard the hang up tone.

“_You wanna tell me why you really called me this late?” _Iwai asked, voice low and clearly onto Akira's schemes.

Akira started pumping his erection in his hand, whining at the friction. “I want you, Mune...” he muttered, a wave of pleasure causing him to arch off the bed.

“_...” _Another pause, but this time he could hear the unmistakable sound of Iwai's breath on the other end of the line.

Akira had managed to get his pants down around his ankles and lifted his shirt up a bit as he continued working on his throbbing erection, his hand becoming naturally lubricated from how turned on he was. “I know you want me too... I can tell by the way you look at me,” Akira said breathily, his voice teeming with pride and mischief.

Iwai made a choked noise on the other end. _“You... Are you gettin' off right now?!” _

Akira writhed, the act of getting caught only exciting him further. “Yeah... How does that make you feel?” he asked, starting to pant lightly.

He could practically hear Iwai's conscience battling it out on the other end of the line which was exactly what he was trying to achieve.

Another pause, yet the call was still active.

“_You're really that worked up over me, huh?” _Iwai stated, his voice sounding thicker.

“Yes...” Akira moaned, playing it up just a little bit more in order to break Iwai.

Iwai hummed appreciatively.

Akira's body felt like it was on fire as he brought himself closer to completion, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from sounding too obvious. Though that had probably been tossed out the window by now.

“_What're you thinkin' about?” _Iwai asked, his voice husky.

Akira shuddered. “I'm thinking about you touching me... I want you to so badly,” he breathed, his voice sounding ragged.

“_And where's that exactly?” _came the voice of Iwai, who was finally playing along, much to Akira's delight.

Pleasure fizzed and bubbled in his abdomen like a bottle of champagne threatening to explode. “My cock... I want your big, rough hands around me, making me cum harder than I ever have before...” Akira said, throwing his head back. No turning back now.

Iwai was silent but he assumed that because he hadn't hung up yet he had to be affected in some sort of way, hopefully the way that Akira was pushing for.

“_Are you close?” _Iwai said, his voice rough and faltering just a bit.

Akira let out a surprised, breathy and higher pitched moan, back arching off the bed once more. “Y-yeah...” He pumped faster, feeling his climax coming on like a tidal wave which crashed over his dignity, destroying it and washing it away without even the slightest care in the world. “M-Mune...!” His mouth hung open, brows knitted as he choked out a string of long moans, body rocking as he came messily onto his hand and stomach, jerking himself through it until his vision went white.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, where he was, or if he had just woken up from a dream, but when he came to his phone was still illuminated with an open call with Iwai. He fumbled around to bring his phone back up to his ear with his clean hand, feeling just a tad embarrassed now that the high had started to fizzle out.

“A-are you still there?” he asked meekly, shakily reaching for the box of tissues on his nightstand to clean himself up.

Iwai sounded a bit out of breath himself and if he had half the mind to put two and two together right now he would have been able to conclude that Iwai might have just gotten off as well. His thoughts were too foggy to form any sort of comprehensive conclusion and he simply laid there, feeling utterly fucked in so many ways.

“_It's late... You should go to sleep,” _said Iwai, clearing his throat in an effort to compose himself.

“Mm... Yeah. Night, Mune,” Akira muttered, feeling the tiredness creeping in like dense fog on an early morning. He felt a slight tinge of shame at what he just did but before he knew it he was out like a light, the call had ended and he would deal with this possibly coming back to haunt him in the morning.

-

_3/11 – 13:21_

_Sleep well?_

Akira felt himself blushing furiously at the message. He was currently in class and was already in a frazzled state since he had been late to his first class due to oversleeping. He honestly had hoped that Iwai wouldn't say anything about it, but the cards were all out on the table now. He had been careless. He allowed himself to get caught up in his own selfish needs and didn't bother to consider the consequences. Although, really the only consequence right now was Iwai mercilessly using this against him, which he knew full well he had the potential to do. He decided to wait until class was over to respond since he was way too embarrassed to reply right now.

_You could say that. How did you sleep?_

_Not bad. I enjoyed our conversation last night._

Akira cursed under his breath and fumbled with his phone, nearly dropping it out of embarrassment. If anyone around had been paying attention to him they'd probably think he was a complete dolt. He nervously typed out his response.

_Um. Yeah, me too._

He tugged at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling way too hot. Iwai was starting to turn the tables on him, this was not good.

_Sounded like you enjoyed it. Heh._

Akira felt scandalized and frantically looked around him as if he was afraid of getting caught, even though obviously no one would have any idea what he was reading on his phone. He did his best to bring his nerves down, typing his reply.

_Wanna hang out again soon?_

He steadied his breath as he waited for Iwai to respond, willing himself to calm the fuck down.

_Yeah. When's good for you?_

Akira pondered over his schedule, knowing full well that he should probably prioritize schoolwork. But Iwai was currently the only subject he wanted to study right now.

_I can do tomorrow night... if that's not too soon that is_

_Tomorrow sounds good. What do you wanna do?_

Akira chewed his lip, his immediate thought being _naked and in my bed,_ but he knew that that was probably a little bit too forward.

_We can watch another movie... I've been a bit_

_too tired to go out much lately._

Ok, yeah that worked. Hopefully Iwai would buy that.

_Sounds good. See you tomorrow ;)_

Akira blinked, eyes wide. The winky face was definitely unusual for Iwai. Maybe he was finally starting to see a different side of him. He hoped to see even more sides as well.

The rest of the day went by in a haze, Akira being far too focused on what could possibly happen tomorrow night. Perhaps they would finally be able to move past just kissing. He couldn't tell if Iwai is just teasing him or if his own wants were starting to show through as well. Waiting until then was going to be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your positive feedback so far, I'm thrilled that others are actually reading and enjoying it! Things are starting to get spicy... Akira is on a sexual war path and Iwai is not the least bit prepared.


	4. Change of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's determination had gotten him far in life and he was using the same strategy on his relationship with Iwai. Just how far will he get this time around?

Eventually the next day came around and Akira was completely unable to focus on class or his studies. The voice of reason in the back of his mind was telling him he should probably not let all of this get in the way of school but the other part of his mind was way more interested in thinking about all the different sex positions they could try on his couch. Eyes half lidded and chin propped up on one hand, he sneakily typed out a message with his other hand under the desk to Iwai.

_Looking forward to seeing you tonight <3_

He smirked, biting his lip as he watched Iwai typing.

_Me too. Been thinking about you all day._

It took every bit of restraint to not practically moan in his seat so he squirmed inconspicuously, crossing his legs to hide any sort of incriminating evidence. It would really not be good to pop a boner in the middle of class.

_Me too._

Luckily he was able to temper his excitement enough for the rest of the day in an effort not make himself indecent and soon enough he was back at his place. He changed out of his school clothes into something more comfortable, a simple open-neck gray T-shirt and some black lounge shorts. He took care of a few chores around the apartment until Iwai arrived, making sure the place didn't look too much like an irresponsible college student was living there.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he eagerly leaped towards the front door, nearly tripping on his way. He opened the door to be greeted by Iwai, who smiled at him and stepped inside, leaning in for a kiss once the door closed behind them. Akira stood on his toes, smiling against his lips and nipping teasingly.

When they parted, Iwai gave Akira a once-over. “You went casual tonight,” he said, eyes lingering for just a bit more on his long, slender legs.

“Like what you see?” the dark-haired boy teased.

Iwai threaded his fingers into Akira's dark hair and shoved at his head playfully. “Brat.”

They made their way to the couch, where they sat comfortably together while Akira scrolled through movie options. It took a while to decide but eventually landed on a classic Japanese film that Iwai suggested since Akira mentioned he'd never seen it.

As the movie started to play, Akira got more comfortable and turned sideways to drape his legs over Iwai's lap, propping his head up with one arm. Iwai's gaze landed on the pale length of calves displayed before him before suddenly grabbing hold of one of his feet. Akira yelped, drawing his foot back harshly.

Iwai laughed in amusement. “Ah, ticklish are we? That's good to know,” he said, smirking.

“That's not nice,” Akira retorted, shooting him a defiant glare.

The older man chuckled to himself as they drew their attention back to the movie. Iwai gently placed his hand on Akira's calves, stroking them idly with his fingertips.

Akira sucked in his breath in reaction to the feather-light touches, a chill running down his spine. Iwai glanced back over at Akira. “Is this ok?”

The dark haired boy nodded, shifting slightly in his spot. “Mhm.” He watched as Iwai's rough, masculine fingers dragged along the surface of his legs, sometimes making it up to his knees and just a little bit above them. Akira was clenching his jaw, feeling way too worked up over some simple leg touches. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his rib cage. Not to mention he was starting to get hard already and it would only be a matter of time until he could no longer hide it.

Iwai must not have even noticed, because it wasn't until Akira was all but squirming in his lap and the back of his head hitting the arm rest with a soft moan when Iwai looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “You ok over there?”

Akira nodded, replying breathily. “Yeah. It just... feels nice...” He pushed his knees together, blushing and hoping that Iwai didn't notice his embarrassingly hard erection. Iwai wasn't an inexperienced idiot though and chuckled lowly, his voice sounding like liquid smoke. He returned his attention to the movie and went back to what he was doing before, except this time he paused and trailed his hand further up Akira's thigh; at times reaching the insides and palming the soft, supple skin there.

Akira tilted his head back and whined, spreading his legs open in submission. Because fuck it, this was not the time to be prideful.

Iwai hummed deep in his throat, the flash of Akira's pale thighs causing his own inhibitions to become dangerously close to being untethered.

“Mune, please... You're driving me crazy, _please_ just touch me...” he beckoned, eyes glazed, fingers clutching at the material of the sofa.

The older man hesitated, considering Akira's request.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his hand placed firmly on one of the dark haired boy's knees.

Akira squirmed. “Fuck, _yes_, I'm already so hard I can't take it anymore,” he replied, gritting his teeth.

A look of satisfaction spread over Iwai's face. “If you say so,” he said, turning to grab onto Akira's hips and pulling him roughly downwards to lay more comfortably on the sofa, causing Akira's shirt to ride up.

Akira was trembling with anticipation, panting lightly through his mouth. Iwai crawled over him, first leaning in for an affectionate kiss. “You're cute when you're needy,” he said, placing a kiss on his cheekbone before moving down to his neck. Akira closed his eyes and whimpered. Never before had he felt this close to coming without even being touched. Part of him hoped that he wouldn't, because he didn't want Iwai to think that he was an inexperienced and overly sensitive virgin. Even though that was basically true.

Iwai kissed his neck sensually, lightly scraping his teeth on his pulse every so often. His stubble was rough in contrast to the delicate skin of his neck which somehow turned him on even more, if that was possible.

Akira's hips moved on their own accord, arching up in desperation for some sort of friction. He turned his head to the side to give Iwai better access to his neck and hooked one leg around the older man's hip, causing their groins to brush against one another. Iwai exhaled against the crook of his neck when he felt just how hard Akira was. Akira ground his hips up against Iwai's, not even caring anymore how shameless it might have been. At this point he just wanted relief and his excitement was too much to be contained any longer.

“Easy now,” Iwai said, reaching down to move Akira's leg off his hip and back onto the couch. When Akira groaned in frustration he slid his hand up his thigh and began palming him through his shorts. He leaned in, breath ghosting the shell of his ear. “I got you, sweetheart.”

A brazen moan ripped through Akira's throat and his whole body shuddered in response to the touch. He felt like he was going to catch fire if he didn't try to cool down. He had been wanting this for such a long time and it didn't seem like it was even possible for this to be happening right now. It had to be a dream.

Regardless of whether or not he was actually dreaming, he was fully intent on enjoying this as much as humanly possible. Iwai continued stroking him through his shorts, squeezing every so often and doing things that sent Akira reeling with desire.

“Is that good?” Iwai muttered against his ear. His breath was warm.

Akira felt dizzy. “Y-yes... Fuck,” he whined, reaching down to shove at the waistband of his shorts. “You can put your hand inside...” he breathed, grasping the top of Iwai's larger hand and guiding him. Iwai appeared hesitant, but Akira seemed like he knew what he wanted so he proceeded. He was shocked to discover that Akira wasn't actually wearing any underwear, the revelation going straight to his crotch.

“You're something else, ya know that?” he purred, nibbling at Akira's earlobe. He wrapped his hand around the dark haired boy's erection, his fist easily fitting around it and covering a good portion of the length.

Akira went slack-jawed and moaned, losing himself in the sensation of the other man's large hand against his throbbing cock. Iwai moved towards the head, fingertips sliding easily from the generous amount of precum that had been gathering there. He rubbed his thumb around in teasing, circular motions which had Akira shaking with pleasure.

“You like that?” Iwai whispered, the combination of his hand and voice sending Akira hurdling towards the peak of his climax.

Akira choked out something resembling “uh huh” before covering his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep himself from making loud and embarrassing noises. He bit the underside of his fingers as Iwai's hand smoothed back down his length and began to pump him with his fist. The pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach threatened to boil over, making him melt from the inside out.

Iwai quickened his movements, pulling back so he could see how Akira was doing. The boy looked absolutely _wrecked_, his face flushed from his ears to his shoulders, eyes screwed shut, his fringe dampened with sweat and completely disheveled. His glasses looked like they were seconds from falling off his face. It was impossible not to be affected by the sight before him. He was aware of the tightness in his own pants, but right now all he wanted was to make Akira feel as good as possible.

With his other hand, Akira reached out to tightly grab onto Iwai's arm before suddenly pulling his hand off his mouth. “I'm... I'm gonna come...!” He was then holding onto both of Iwai's arms, meeting the older man's gaze through a thick fog of lust. Iwai was mesmerized by the desperation written all over Akira's face, warmth concentrating in the pit of his stomach. He pushed Akira's shirt further up his torso so that it wouldn't get messy and took a moment to appreciate the toned yet soft build of Akira's body. He watched his muscles ripple as pleasure coursed through him. It was almost entrancing.

Akira held his shirt up by his teeth, fully exposing his torso. Iwai watched his chest rise and fall and then his stomach clench as his orgasm hit, causing his whole body to squirm. He hummed a long, low and broken moan as he came, teeth biting down on the hem of his shirt and spilling into Iwai's hand; the rest leaking onto his abdomen. Iwai loosened his grip and pumped him through it, gingerly moving the hair out of Akira's eyes with his other hand hand. He watched his body convulse with aftershocks, eyes rolling back from overstimulation. It was both adorable and incredibly sexy.

Once he had finished and Akira was working on recovering from his climax, Iwai got up to retrieve some tissues and a glass of water. When he returned he helped clean him off, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Akira was still catching his breath with an arm draped over his eyes when he felt Iwai helping him sit up slightly. He propped his back up against the cushiony part of the couch, thumbing over his cheek in an affectionate gesture. Akira blinked slowly as his vision adjusted. He fixed his glasses before reaching out to grab the sides of Iwai's face with both hands, pulling him in and kissing him sloppily and with gratitude. His saliva lubricated his tongue slid easily over Iwai's, who softly kissed him back but allowed Akira to take the lead.

When they parted, Iwai offered him the glass of water which Akira grasped and downed quickly, not having realized just how dry his throat had gotten. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his wrist, slumping back into the couch with a euphoric exhale.

“Good?” Iwai asked, kissing the bridge of his nose. When he pulled back, Akira was giving him a stare that was blazing with desire.

Akira nodded and wet his lips as his gaze zeroed in on Iwai's crotch.

“What about you?” he asked, voice velvety smooth, as his hand made a burning path down his chest before settling over the denim-clad bulge between Iwai's legs.

Iwai clenched his jaw and quickly halted Akira's hand by grabbing his wrist. “Not yet,” he said in a firm voice.

Akira pouted. “But I wanna take care of you too,” he whispered, leaning forward to nibble on one of Iwai's earrings.

“It's not that I wouldn't like it,” the older man breathed. “But I don't want us movin' too fast. I don't want you gettin' in over your head.”

Akira glared back at him, annoyed. “I'm not a child, I know my limits. Plus, that makes it two times I've gotten off when you haven't. Unless...” His expression shifted into a more devious look. “You secretly got off when you listened to me on the phone the other night,” he said, a playful grin painting his lips.

Iwai frowned, blushing furiously. “Hey, that's--”

“You did, didn't you?” Akira taunted. “Depraved old man.”

Akira had guts, that was for sure. The only way to win at this game was to play along.

“Yeah? And what if I did?” the older man said in a low voice, tracing Akira's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Taking in a sharp breath, the dark haired boy bit at the tip of Iwai's thumb, challenging him with his eyes.

“I bet you would love to know _all_ the details, wouldn't you...” the older man continued, pressing his thumb inside Akira's mouth just for a brief moment before pulling it back out to smear the saliva onto his lower lip.

Akira made a clearly aroused noise, his pupils blown wide. He grabbed onto Iwai's wrist with both his hands, flattening his tongue out against his thumb and licking it slowly upwards while maintaining eye contact.

Iwai failed to steady his breath in response to what he was doing. The feeling of Akira's tongue on his thumb was not helping his situation at all. It wasn't until Akira covered his thumb with his mouth and bobbed his head along the length, clearly mimicking a far more vulgar act, that he was made vulnerable enough to somehow end up with his back against the couch and Akira straddling his lap.

Feeling victorious, Akira draped his arms around Iwai's neck and laughed lowly, lips grazing the side of his neck below his ear. He could feel that the younger man was already hard again and was currently pressed up against his own crotch. “You're unbelievable,” Iwai huffed, half in ridicule and half from being genuinely impressed.

Akira wasted no time in working his hips on top of Iwai, rocking slowly onto his lap. The friction of the harsh denim against his barely covered erection was mind-numbingly good, his sensitivity after already having climaxed once being heightened. His toes curled and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth before leaning forward and parting his lips to moan into Iwai's ear. His goal was to get Iwai to snap and it seemed to be working too, because Iwai's breathing was uneven and he felt him shifting beneath him in a feeble effort to ground himself.

Akira continued to grind into his lap relentlessly, moving faster now and reveling in the intense and sudden spikes of pleasure; moaning shamelessly with each jolt that passed through him. He knew that Iwai was rock hard because he could feel it, so he wasn't planning on stopping now. Iwai felt his mouth getting dry and his head fell back against the cushion of the sofa with a defeated grunt. He could feel the small pieces of his resolve that were left burning away until there was nothing left in the way of his own desire, which was dangerously close to combusting. “You're gonna kill me...” he muttered, his voice strained and huskier than normal.

The dark haired boy slowed his movements only to sneak a hand down to start undoing Iwai's belt buckle. “I've been wanting this for so long...” Akira purred into his ear, his breath causing the back of his neck to prickle. “Every night I think about you kissing me, touching me, _fucking_ me...” Akira's face felt hot with arousal as he confessed his deepest desires to Iwai. “I think about you fucking me until I can't think or stand up straight,” he continued, nibbling on his ear while pulling down the zipper fly for what seemed like minutes instead of seconds. Before Akira was able to proceed, he yelped in surprise as Iwai unexpectedly spun him around by the arm and planted him firmly in his lap, grinding against his backside with fervor.

Iwai frantically shoved up Akira's shirt to massage his nipples as he roughly sought out his own pleasure on his backside, which had Akira's brain about to short circuit. The room was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing and moans, with Akira by far being the louder one. Iwai's thrusts were getting so rough that Akira had to brace one of his hands on the older man's thighs to keep himself from damn near getting thrown off the sofa, cursing under his breath from both shock and arousal. His other hand swiftly dove into his own shorts to wrap around himself, working quickly towards his second climax of the evening.

In the midst of their rutting session Akira's shorts had become pulled down in the back which completely exposed his bare ass, not knowing which one of them did it or if it happened on its own, but the feeling of the metal zipper and rough fabric digging into his skin along with the hard length of Iwai's thinly veiled erection pressing between his cheeks was almost too much to handle. Akira's second orgasm hit him unexpectedly and with an overwhelming force as his head fell back and let out a series of sobbing moans, squirming uncontrollably from overstimulation as if he was trying to get away from it. Iwai buried his face into the crook of Akira's shoulder and grabbed onto his hips with both hands before tremoring and making strained, desperate grunts followed by the feeling of a warm dampness between them.

Iwai's grip loosened and in a deep haze Akira looked over his shoulder to see that the other man had come in his boxers, at least partially. The rest was splattered against the small of his back which he could feel sluggishly dripping down his spine. There was a lot of it. Akira felt so light headed from everything that had just happened that he thought he might actually pass out.

In his sex drunken state he fumbled for the box of tissues that Iwai had brought over earlier and tiredly cleaned the evidence of their activities off himself. Iwai looked like he had the lights punched out of him, his chest heaving and head tilted back against the sofa.

When his own brain finally stopped buzzing with static, Akira moved to lounge comfortably beside the other man, still panting a little. “We made a mess,” the dark-haired boy stated, to which they both shared a laugh.

“_Shit_,” Iwai breathed, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. He hadn't gotten off like that in ages. It was more intense than anything he could recall from recent memory. Or hell, even the past 15 to 20 years for that matter. Once his breathing had finally evened out he rubbed a hand over his face, attempting to bring himself back to reality.

Akira was leaning with his head propped against his elbow beside him, looking sated and oh-so smug. If he was being honest with himself, the disheveled post-orgasm flush was a good look on the boy. Iwai finally sat up straight, awkwardly cleaning the mess in his pants to the best of his abilities before buttoning his jeans back up. Once the fog of arousal had diffused a pang of guilt started to creep in. Here he was, the one who had made sure to set strict boundaries about their relationship in the beginning to protect Akira and after just a little bit of dirty talk he swung the younger man around and went at him like a depraved animal. Akira brought out things in him that had laid dormant for years. He definitely needed to keep himself in check the next time something like this happened, although he'd be damned if it didn't seem like that's what Akira was trying to coerce out of him in the first place.

“That got a bit out of hand at the end...” Iwai said, uneasy. “I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that.” He ran his fingers idly through Akira's soft hair, eyebrows furrowed in a troubled expression. Akira chuckled.

“Don't be sorry. It was great. I didn't want you to hold back,” the younger boy admitted.

Iwai playfully flicked him on the temple. “You're such a damn brat.”

Akira simply laughed, nuzzling into Iwai's shoulder. The older man sighed but smiled, bringing his arm around the dark haired boy. He would definitely need to keep a close eye on Akira. Even more so than himself. Otherwise he was positive he'd be done for. Once they went so far in their relationship there was no turning back. As much as Akira was a raging bundle of hormones, he would hate for him to do something he would end up regretting, or worse, getting hurt. Iwai's heart ached at the idea. He'd always had a soft spot for the boy, but now it was different because they weren't just casual friends anymore. There was a lot more at stake.

The movie they'd been watching had been over for a while now and Iwai, in a somewhat flustered state, mentioned that they could always watch the rest another time. Akira said something along the lines of _“If we can make it through it next time”_ in his usual flirtatious jest, which caused Iwai to feel like he was imploding on himself. How the hell did a 20 year old brat have that much power over him? He feared he would never be able to come up with an answer.

Once it got late Iwai had to make the decision to stay or go, and he also could really use a shower. He remembered that Kaoru was conveniently staying over at a friend's place tonight so he supposed this one time couldn't hurt. After several minutes of Akira trying to convince him to sleep with him in his bed Iwai adamantly refused, stating that he would sleep on the couch. Akira pouted but agreed, much to his own annoyance. Iwai also suggested that he go and take a shower and he'd wash up afterwards before they both went to sleep.

While Akira was in the shower Iwai waited on the couch, pondering his existence and also asking himself how the hell he got into this sort of situation with the former leader of the Phantom Thieves. Thinking back, he supposed that he did end up hanging out with and texting him a lot, especially over the past year. It was never his intention to move into a romantic relationship with Akira but it seemed to be what Akira wanted, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was a little bit interested before this all happened as well. Even before Akira started making moves on him. He liked the boy, and once he got a bit older he started realizing things he never paid much attention to before, or perhaps didn't allow himself to because of his age. He was a man with a shady past but he liked to think he had bettered himself over the years and he would never take advantage of someone who was just a kid. Then again, Akira was different than any other kid he'd met. Still, dating someone half his age wasn't exactly normal, or even appropriate as far as ethics go.

Before his existential crisis could continue Akira came back damp-haired and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “All yours,” he said nonchalantly, hand on hip. It was the most of Akira Iwai had seen so far, his pale skin tinged pink from the heat of the water. He looked delectable for lack of a better word, and Iwai dismissed himself before he was able to start staring. Tonight had already been a lot more than he'd been prepared for. Not that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, enjoying it was exactly _what_ he was worried about. So much so, that once he was stripped down and in the shower, he willed himself _not_ to think about ripping that towel off of the boy's body and bending him over the nearest surface. His cock twitched in betrayal and he gritted his teeth, cursing to himself and finishing off the shower under ice cold water which was the only way he knew how to calm himself down.

When he dried off and changed he came back out to find Akira dressed in a fresh set of pajamas that consisted of a baggy T-shirt and shorts. He'd been lounging on the sofa with his phone, presumably to pass the time. He looked tired, which wasn't a surprise. Iwai walked over to kiss him goodnight and Akira headed to his own room to turn in for the evening. It was a bit later than Iwai was accustomed to staying up until as well, and eventually he fell asleep awkwardly crammed onto the too-small sofa.

-

The next morning Akira got up to find that Iwai had already been awake and had prepared coffee from the supplies he could find in the kitchen. “Mornin',” Iwai greeted him cheerfully, pouring him a cup of coffee. Akira rubbed his eyes groggily, grabbing the mug and slowly sipping at it. He cringed at the flavor. It was incredibly bitter. “Next time let me make the coffee. This is horrible.”

Iwai laughed. “Alright then coffee expert, you can do it next time.”

“Don't worry, I will,” Akira teased back at him. He stood next to him by the counter, leaning back against it as he finished waking up and sipping the overly bitter coffee. Glancing through the corner of his eye he noticed that Iwai seemed distracted, or like something was on his mind. He hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. His cheeks warmed when he recalled the events that took place last night.

Iwai set down his mug and brought him in to kiss him on top of the head. “I have to head home to take care of some things before I open the shop. I'll talk to you later today, yeah?”

Akira nodded, walking him out and giving a quick kiss goodbye. Once Iwai was gone he started to feel a bit uneasy. What if last night was just a one time thing? He seemed genuine about wanting to pursue a relationship together but maybe he had pushed him into things too fast. Iwai was a mature adult who knew how to handle himself but he also knew that he wouldn't have pursued him himself if he hadn't said anything in the first place. Hopefully him being so young wasn't going to be a problem for them. There was still a lot more he wanted to do with Iwai after all, now that he finally had the chance to. His thoughts were interrupted by the jarring sound of his stomach growling, realizing that he desperately needed to eat something. He went back to the kitchen and decided to whip up a quick meal before getting on with the rest of the day. It was probably best not to overthink things just yet anyway.

-

The shop was busier than usual since it was the weekend so Iwai was fairly preoccupied for most of the day tending to customers and restocking the shelves. Memories from the night before were floating in the back of his mind, tempting to be addressed, but he kept them safely tucked away back there since he really didn't need to be distracted with that right now. Before he opened this morning he did revisit those memories briefly, considering all the implications and the current trajectory of their relationship. After ringing up his last customer of the day he locked up and pulled down the window shutters.

He was already on his second lollipop of the evening, not realizing that he had basically been gnawing them down into shards rather than drawing it out like he normally did. He was thinking about Akira while closing which had him suddenly feeling very much on edge. Tossing the empty stick into the nearest trash bin with an aggravated sigh, he plopped down into the chair behind the front counter, leaning back and crossing his arms. His foot tapped in an agitated manner, eyes moving to a locked compartment underneath the counter where he sat.

Akira's words from last night kept resonating through his head, particularly when he said _“I think about you fucking me until I can't think or stand up straight._” It was as if he could still feel his breath on his ear, the sound of his voice as he moaned, the roll of his hips, which combined lead him to lose control of his own inhibitions. Arousal stirred in his crotch at the recollection of events to which he growled in frustration, abruptly standing up to retrieve a hidden key from the back storage room.

When he returned he fumbled to open the locked compartment, pulling out the small drawer to take out an unopened pack of cigarettes. He had kept it there just in case the urge came back but never really had the need for them until now. Taking one out and locking the rest back away, he turned off the lights and headed outside, locking the door behind him and lighting up the cigarette. He leaned against the brick wall directly across from the storefront, taking a long drag before exhaling, gray smoke swirling out from between his lips and into the night air.

He adjusted his cap, folding one arm over his chest while deep in thought. How was he going to deal with Akira? When they first agreed to date Iwai knew there would be some expectations but he also wanted to make it clear that he didn't want to move too fast. Mostly for the boy's sake. But Akira was also Akira, and often said what was on his mind even if it wasn't the most appropriate timing. What he didn't expect was for him to be so blatant about his sexual fantasies, which caught him off guard and as a result he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Iwai took another drag off his cigarette, tipping his head back against the wall. “Fucking hell,” he said aloud, breathing out smoke. The sign above the store bathed him in neon green light. The worst part about all of this was he didn't _want_ to stop thinking about it. Akira was charming in his own way, and had a certain prowess about him. It's clear how he came to be the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Aside from that, he was objectively attractive; popular with women no doubt, and yet out of all people Akira chose him. What weird alternate reality was he living in right now?

Not to mention, Akira wanted him, as in _wanted_ him, and was so eager and willing to offer himself up. It was flattering, he couldn't deny it. And also undeniably hot. It had been ages since he had a relationship of this sorts, not that he couldn't have gotten into one before, but he didn't really let many people into his life so there weren't a lot of chances for something like that to happen. In his 20s and 30s he had gotten into all kinds of escapades with both men and women but it was nice to know that he still had some degree of sex appeal in his 40s. Or at least, Akira seemed to think so. And to turn down someone like Akira who was literally throwing himself into his lap, you had to be some kind of saint to deny him. Was it wrong for him to think that? _“I'm going to hell,”_ he thought, half accepting it as his fate. That fate was probably sealed a long time ago anyway.

And then there was Kaoru. Just where the hell would he begin to explain this to him? What would Kaoru think of his dad hooking up with a guy only a few years older than he was? Additionally, Kaoru knew Akira, so that was a bit awkward as well. He didn't want Kaoru to think his dad was some kind of weirdo. It was hard enough to tell him he'd been in the yakuza. He supposed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. There was already too much on his plate at the moment.

Speaking of the devil, Iwai felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and retrieved it with his other hand to find a new message from Akira.

_Everything OK? Haven't heard from you in a while._

Iwai pondered to himself before finishing off the cigarette, stomping it out with his heel.

_Sorry, was crazy busy today. Just about to head home._

_Oh, that's good. Missed hearing from you today._

_<3_

_Yeah? Missed you too. I hope you got some work done._

_A bit, yeah. Though I'd rather do you instead ;)_

Iwai choked.

_Real nice. You should probably not_

_neglect your schoolwork though._

_If I promise to be good in school do I get a reward?_

_You should do good in school regardless_

_of whether or not you get a reward._

_Ok fine. I'll study hard this week and then we_

_can meet up again?_

_Don't see any harm in that._

_Next Saturday night?_

_Sounds good._

He was actually a bit surprised at how responsible Akira was being, perhaps he'd been underestimating him. Placing his phone back in his pocket, he began to venture back home for the evening.

-

The next week went smoothly, he was able to focus at work and Kaoru hadn't suspected anything yet. It felt a bit wrong to keep his relationship with Akira a secret from his own son, but nothing good would come of him telling him right now. He still wasn't quite sure how he'd break the news when that time would come.

He'd been chatting intermittently with Akira throughout the week with a couple phone calls in the evening. So far Akira was upholding his promise to behave and focus on his studies. Iwai was impressed. Maybe he did actually deserve to be rewarded. He mulled over a few different restaurants he could take him to that were nicer than their usual spots. They hadn't really had a formal date yet either. There weren't currently any customers in the shop so he took out his phone and started typing a message to Akira.

_Hey. Wanna take you somewhere nicer_

_this weekend. It'll be my treat._

He waited a few moments before he could see Akira typing a response.

_Oh? Getting serious, are we?_

Iwai chuckled.

_You've earned it. And maybe I wanna_

_spoil you a little._

_That's sweet of you. I'm down with that._

_Where do you wanna take me?_

He paused, weighing his options.

_It'll be a surprise. Just wear something nice._

_Meet me by the coffee shop by your place and_

_we'll head out from there._

_Looking forward to it._

He couldn't stop the warm, fuzzy feeling from overtaking his chest. Ah, hell. He was getting soft. Considering the two of them had both gone through some crazy shit in their lives, it only felt right to find some kind of normalcy. It was the least he could do for the time being if he was the one that Akira chose to be with. It might have been a bit of an unconventional relationship, but then again neither of them were really conventional people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwai is getting serious~ Will Akira finally achieve his goal soon? Thanks so much for all your positive feedback so far! <3 It seriously makes my day!


	5. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai treats Akira to a fancy dinner in the city and Akira plans to progress their relationship to the next stage. Will Iwai be able to resist his charm this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm so sorry this one took almost a month to put out, I had been working on it pretty consistently but it did end up being a fairly long one because there were certain scenes I wanted to fit in. I'm seriously so humbled by the lovely comments you guys have made, I'm really happy that people seem to be enjoying it so far! <3 I added some more tags as well as teasers ;)

When Iwai returned home that night, he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He even put a little more effort into making dinner than usual. When Kaoru wandered into the kitchen to catch up with him over the week's events he couldn't help but feel like something was different. His dad was smiling an awful lot.

“Is... everything ok?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Iwai turned off the stovetop, glancing over at him. “Yeah of course, why do you ask?”

Kaoru eyed him skeptically. “You just seem... happier than normal.”

Iwai wrinkled his eyebrows at the sudden confrontation. “Are you saying I'm not normally happy?”

“Dad, I know you, and you're never in this good of a mood right after work.”

Iwai laughed, playing it off as nothing. “I promise 'm fine. Just had a good day I s'pose.”

Kaoru looked like he still wasn't buying it but luckily he seemed to abandon his interrogation for the time being. “If you say so...”

Iwai finished setting the table, deciding now was probably a good time to change the topic. He was able to get Kaoru to update him on how school and his personal life was going and they had a quaint family dinner together. It was nice. He never had this kind of life growing up with his own family so he was happy that he was able to at least provide a healthy and supportive environment for Kaoru. The kid was turning out alright.

-

Saturday finally came around and Iwai was just getting ready to leave the house. Kaoru had already gone to stay over at a friend's place again so he was able to get ready without being questioned, since Kaoru would have definitely been curious about the way he was dressed and where he was going looking like that. It had been a while since he got dressed up for anything, that was for sure. He had changed into a black button-down underneath a gray fitted blazer and dark jeans as well as a pair of dress shoes that probably haven't been worn in years and a silver wristwatch which peeked through the cuff of his sleeve.

Arriving at their meetup spot bit earlier than Akira, he went inside to grab a coffee since he figured he could probably use the caffeine. He grabbed a small table near the entrance so he could spot him. When he did arrive several minutes later he looked around, freezing when he spotted Iwai. Akira walked over to slowly sit himself down, eyes widened.

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Iwai said, smirking.

Akira blinked, swallowing visibly. “You just look nice, I was surprised.”

Iwai laughed. “Thanks, I guess,” he teased.

Akira backpedaled, shaking his head. “Ah no, I didn't mean it like that! I've just never seen you dress outside of your usual wardrobe, that's all...”

He grinned. “It's fine, I know what ya meant.” Now that Akira was sitting across from him, he didn't fail to notice his appearance as well; he had his fringe stylishly swept away from his eyes which made them more visible than usual. He was also wearing a modern looking blazer with a dark blue V-neck underneath. Akira always looked nice and put together, but the more formal look was nothing short of stunning on him.

“You look nice too,” Iwai said with sincere admiration.

Akira blushed, adjusting his glasses. “Ah, thanks... Are you ready to go?”

Iwai hummed a confirmation, getting up from his seat and escorting Akira outside with him.

“It's about a 10 minute train ride from here, so we'll need to head to the station,” Iwai said.

Akira nodded, taking a moment to run his eyes along the taller man again. He didn't know Iwai had the ability to dress so well and it almost wasn't fair how good he looked. He was wearing a different cologne as well.

They got onto the train together, standing close to each other due to the crowd. Akira was pressed against Iwai's hip and could smell his cologne even more now. It was still mixed with his usual scent too. Iwai grinned down at him, as if he had been reading his thoughts. His cheeks flushed and gave a lopsided smile back. As the train jostled back and forth Akira lost his footing and pressed his whole body against Iwai. Iwai caught him, holding him by the curve of his back.

“Careful,” the taller man said, smirking.

Akira was grateful that they were on a crowded train and no one could see the raging hard-on that he currently had. Iwai raised an eyebrow when he undoubtedly felt it before struggling to stop himself from laughing.

Akira frowned, kicking him in the calf. “It's not funny. I can't help it,” he mumbled, looking to the side with furrowed brows and red cheeks.

Iwai brought his fist to his mouth, snickering discreetly at the boy's expense.

Akira rolled his eyes, looking in another direction as if he had no idea what the other man was so amused about.

They eventually arrived at their stop and continued walking on foot towards their destination. “It's close by, so there's not too much more to go,” Iwai stated.

When they did arrive at the restaurant, Akira could immediately tell that it was a more expensive place. It had dim lighting on the inside and outside with modern light fixtures and an intimate looking interior.

“I know some of the people that run this place so don't worry too much about being seen. They won't judge,” Iwai said, reassuring him.

Once they were seated, Akira felt a tad out of place. This was definitely no place for a broke university student like himself. There were a number of small tables around them with white cotton tablecloths and warm mood lighting running along the base of the walls. There were other patrons present but they seemed to be minding their own business. Iwai took note of his concern and helped him feel more at ease.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Just enjoy yourself,” the older man said.

Akira let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed his posture. “Alright then.” He smiled back at Iwai. “What do you recommend?” he asked, feeling lost while looking over the menu.

“If you want to we can order a few different things and you can see what you like, although pretty much everything here is good,” Iwai replied. Akira agreed, trusting his suggestion.

“Works for me,” he replied, starting to feel a bit more comfortable now.

Iwai placed their orders and Akira's mind started to wander. Going a week without getting to see Iwai or do anything with him definitely had him pent up. Not to mention, seeing Iwai dressed like a model from a men's magazine and being treated to an expensive restaurant in the city had him feeling a lot of things. Although he was looking forward to eating some amazing food, he was even more looking forward to getting his hands and mouth on Iwai later.

They chatted for a while until their food arrived and once Akira tried one of the dishes they ordered he came to the conclusion that he's never in his life had experienced that tasted this good before. He supposed that quality really did increase with price. He didn't even want to know ho much Iwai was spending. He just felt extremely lucky that he wanted to take him here.

Iwai smiled endearingly seeing Akira's eyes light up with each bite. He was so cute.

When they were finished Iwai made sure that Akira had gotten enough to eat to which the younger boy nodded, leaning back in his seat in satisfaction.

“That was the best meal I've ever had. Thank you...” Akira was beaming with happiness.

Iwai chuckled. “Sure you don't want dessert? You'll be missing out...”

Akira's eyes changed and he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand while stretching his leg underneath the table to touch Iwai's ankle with his foot.

“Right now I just want _you_,” he said with sudden confidence, eyes glimmering with mischief.

Iwai quirked an eyebrow, giving him an amused grin. “You sure do cut to the chase,” he said before flagging down the waiter for the check. Akira's foot traced further up the inside of Iwai's leg, biting his lip with a devilish smirk.

Iwai couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks. The boy really did have two different sides to him and he could never tell when either one was going to show itself. Even when the waiter came back to collect the payment Akira's eyes remained affixed to Iwai as he continued teasing him under the table. Once they left, Iwai grabbed his foot, nudging it back down. “You really have no shame sometimes, do you,” he said bemusedly.

When they were ready to leave, Iwai asked where he wanted to go next. As they stood up to head towards the front door, Akira gracefully slipped himself beside Iwai, standing on his toes to whisper into his ear. “My place...”

Captivated by the look in his eyes, Iwai found it damn near impossible to say no. So he didn't. Maybe it was Akira's charm, or maybe it was his own steadily increasing infatuation getting in the way, but Iwai found himself wanting to had back to his place almost just as much.

They got back on the train to head towards Akira's apartment in silence, giving each other occasional heated glances and brushing of hips and hands. Akira's eyes focused on the other man's lips, wanting nothing more than to claim them with his own and bite at them possessively. Iwai's face was a bit harder to read, but he knew he had to be thinking about it too based on his silence and how he stole glances at his mouth and neck through the corner of his eye.

Once they were off the train again and walking up to the entrance of Akira's apartment, Akira grabbed Iwai by the wrist and tugged him hastily along. Iwai stumbled in tow and protested out of fear of someone seeing them but Akira didn't care.

Akira unlocked his front door, still holding onto Iwai's hand and pulled him inside. He closed the door behind him and wasted no time in yanking him down for a rough and passionate kiss. Iwai clumsily kissed him back, struggling a bit to keep up. Akira bit down hard on Iwai's lower lip, causing Iwai to hiss in surprise. He then licked it and uttered a short breathy apology, hands moving to clutch onto Iwai's shirt collar. His kisses trailed from the corner of his mouth to his ear, before whispering, “My room?”

Iwai stood back a bit so that he could look at him. “You sure?”

Akira's gaze seared through him. “Yes.”

Iwai hesitated at first but decided to see where things would go. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips in order to temper the boy's excitement for the time being while taking off his shoes. He knew this day would come eventually but he wanted to be sure that Akira was ready. He guessed he'd find out sooner or later based on Akira's advances thus far.

Akira took his own shoes off as well and started walking ahead of him, looking back with an expectant smile. Iwai followed him, allowing Akira to lead him into his bedroom. He grabbed onto Iwai's wrists, positioning him in front of himself with the back of his legs against the bed. He started unbuttoning Iwai's shirt, eyes lighting up at the brightly pigmented tattoos that started being revealed underneath.

Iwai halted Akira's hands briefly. “Hey... We should talk about somethin' first.”

Akira looked up at him, nonplussed.

Iwai gave him a reassuring smile, gesturing for him to sit down. Akira did as he was told and the older man took a seat beside him.

“So... Last time you mentioned,” Iwai cleared his throat, suddenly flustered. “You wanted me to, ah....” He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side as he searched for the right way to approach this topic.

“Fuck me,” Akira said blatantly, unphased.

Iwai blushed and cleared his throat again. “Yeah, that.” He looked back at Akira, his expression more serious this time. “Have you done it before?” he asked.

Akira's gaze shifted to the side, supposing he could lie but was fairly certain that wouldn't really help him much in this situation. “Not exactly...” He glanced back at Iwai with a sort of innocence.

Iwai stared back at him. “Shit, wait... Are you a virgin?!”

Akira blushed. “Y-yeah... Is that not good?”

Iwai slapped his palm against his forehead. “Ah, hell...” he murmured, running his hand over his face. “No, it's not a problem it's just...” Iwai made a indecipherable gesture with his hand, clearly flustered. “You sure you can handle something like that?” he asked, looking back at him.

Akira blinked. “What do you mean?”

Iwai glowered at him. “You gonna make me say it?”

“Say what?” Akira said, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner.

Iwai facepalmed again. “Having a dick up your ass,” he stated, his patience running low.

Akira appeared to mull over the question before answering. “I think I can handle it.”

Iwai pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fathom how this boy could be so provocative yet so dumb. “It can hurt at first. Have you ever tried putting anything up there?” he asked.

“Just my fingers,” Akira said nonchalantly.

Somehow Iwai wasn't prepared for that mental image at this very moment and was caught off guard at how quickly his mind was wanting to linger on that thought. “I see.”

Akira leaned in closer. “Want me to prove it to you?” he asked, voice velvety smooth.

Iwai sat firmly in place, looking back at him with a commanding stare. He knew the boy was inexperienced but he hadn't expected him to be a virgin. To think that he wanted him of all people to be his first. He couldn't help but feel a bit dirty about all of this, feeling like Akira should be having his first time with someone who was closer to where he was in life rather than an ex yakuza who was twice his age and had an adoptive kid only a few years younger than him. It didn't sound good, that was for sure.

Iwai exhaled, troubled. “You sure about this?”

Akira must have picked up on his insecurities because his expression softened.

“Mune... I'm sure. I told you before, I've been wanting this for a long time,” the younger boy said, looking down and reaching out to place his hand over Iwai's. “I don't _want_ it to be anyone else.”

Iwai searched his eyes, looking for any traces of uncertainty.

“My mind's been made up. Is yours?” Akira asked in a hushed voice, leaning in centimeters away from his lips.

Iwai moved his hand out from underneath Akira's and placed it on top, squeezing possessively. “If it's what you really want...”

Akira smiled and their lips met in a kiss that grew into a steady, smoldering burn. Iwai ceased Akira's mouth with authority, feeling emboldened in his decision to make this good for him if it was really going to be his first time. His other hand slid up to cup the side of Akira's face as he began to kiss down his neck. Akira sighed in approval, shrugging to get his blazer off. He hurriedly began lifting his shirt over his head as well, knocking his glasses sideways in the process.

Iwai drew back a bit, laughing low in his throat. “Those are probably gonna get in the way... Can you see OK without 'em?” he asked, reaching out to lift them off his face but waiting for his response.

Akira nodded. “Mm, yeah. Well enough, anyway.”

Iwai finished pulling his glasses off before setting them carefully on the nightstand. When his gaze focused back on Akira he was able to clearly see his eyes for the first time; they were mesmerizing. Akira looked cute in glasses but he couldn't deny that seeing him like this felt much more intimate. The fact that Akira trusted him this much was humbling. It gave him those damned warm & fuzzy feelings.

Seeing it as an opportunity, Akira placed his hand on Iwai's chest, gently pushing to ease him into lying on his back. Iwai did so and Akira followed, crawling over him and looking like a tiger about to devour its prey. “You too,” he stated, fingers gliding over the buttons on Iwai's half-opened shirt. Supposing it was only fair, Iwai started unbuttoning his shirt with Akira's elated assistance. He sat up slightly to remove his blazer and peel off his shirt, leaving his chest completely bare.

Akira could practically feel his brain shorting out seeing Iwai shirtless for the first time, tattoos and defined muscles on full display. He knew that Iwai was in good shape but could never tell to what extent until now. It was just the right amount of muscle, not too lean or too bulky. His eyes trailed down to his navel, stopping at his pants. That's when it hit him he was probably going to see Iwai's dick tonight. Holy shit.

“Hey, you alright?” Iwai asked, disrupting his trance.

Akira appeared somewhat startled, but nodded. “Y-yeah...”

Iwai laughed knowingly. “C'mere,” he said, reaching a hand out.

Akira took his hand and crawled back over him, looking flustered.

Iwai tucked a strand of Akira's hair behind his ear. “We can take our time. There's no rush. We move at your pace, alright?”

Akira nodded again, mustering up the courage he needed in order to move things along. His heart was pounding against his chest in anticipation. Once his nerves had settled enough he dipped down to kiss Iwai, tilting his head to the side to fit their mouths better together. Iwai kissed him back affectionately and inhaled deeply when Akira lowered his hips to start grinding them together.

He drew his knee up to nudge his leg in between Akira's thighs, giving him something to brace himself against. Akira felt heat prickling down from his face to his shoulders, his body reacting instantly. Making a whimpering sound against Iwai's mouth, Akira swept his tongue over the other man's and kissed him sloppily as the sensations overtook him. Iwai was hard against him as well which only excited him further. It was time to step things up.

Akira drew back, a thread of saliva trailing behind. He then sat up fully, leaning back against Iwai's leg with a look that could only be described as dangerously erotic. Anchoring himself with his hands planted on the bed on each side of Iwai's hips he began to move, rocking his hips fluidly back and forth. Iwai sucked in a breath, his hands moving on their own to latch onto Akira's narrow hips as he moved on top of him. A self-satisfied smile painted itself onto Akira's lips which were reddened and glossy from their kiss.

“You plan on torturin' me again?” Iwai's voice rumbled, hands smoothing further down to grip the insides of Akira's thighs.

Although it was extremely tempting, Akira had other plans for tonight. “No, but...” he said, sliding off Iwai's hips and moving to sit in between his legs. “I wanna see what's under here...” he continued, fingertips grazing his belt buckle.

Iwai smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “See for yourself then,” he said, allowing Akira to do as he pleased. Akira blushed but continued, eagerly undoing his belt buckle and pausing for a moment to wet his lips before unzipping his jeans and tugging them down and off. He sucked in a breath when he could clearly see the outline of his erection through his boxers. Holy hell. Iwai was _big_. He was actually a little worried about being able to fit it inside of him since the most he'd done was three fingers in himself. Unable to resist, Akira somewhat timidly reached out to begin feeling the shape of it through his dark blue boxer briefs, reveling in how it pulsed beneath his palm.

The older man sighed quietly through his nose, eyes meeting Akira's. “What do you wanna do?” he asked, being sure to put Akira's needs ahead of his own. Akira bit his lip in a coy manner, his head turned away in embarrassment. “I...” His steadied his breath as he sought out the courage for what he was about to say. “I wanna put my mouth on you,” he stated, blushing furiously.

Iwai raised his eyebrows, not expecting his request to have been quite that forward. For a virgin he sure was brave. “...You sure?”

Akira looked back at him, this time conveying more confidence. “...Yes.”

Iwai found himself hard-pressed to try to change the boy's mind given their current circumstances, so he decided to indulge Akira's whims. “If that's what you want...” he replied.

Akira gave an affirming nod, hands moving to Iwai's waistband and hooking his fingers underneath the elastic. He then pulled down, freeing Iwai's half-hard cock and exposing it completely. At this very moment, Akira didn't think he'd ever felt closer to human combustion. Heat radiated off his cheeks at the sight. It was even better than he'd imagined. He wanted to worship it. Maybe even start a religion around it.

He adjusted himself in his current seating position to kneel, gently wrapping one hand around the base. He could hear his own pulse thrumming in his ears, face blazing from his neck to the tips of his ears. Before Iwai could acknowledge his nervousness he leaned forward, tongue swiping against the tip. He felt the bed move slightly as Iwai sat himself up on his elbows to watch, knowing that his eyes were observing him which drove him even more frenzied with lust.

Akira hazarded a glance up through alluring eyes at Iwai as he licked him experimentally, dragging his tongue up along the length and sides before paying special attention to the head which he found himself growing quickly obsessed with.

Iwai gritted out a pleased sound, reaching one hand down to thread itself loosely into Akira's hair in an encouraging manner.

Feeling more self-assured, Akira maintained eye contact as he then loosened his jaw and slid his mouth over Iwai's cock, starting to bob his head slowly along what he could fit, which was about half of it until his gag reflex threatened to kick in.

Iwai groaned and tipped his head back slightly. It had admittedly been a really long time since he'd received head from anyone. He wasn't expecting to be this sensitive, but it felt good. Maybe even _too_ good. Akira was inexperienced but he had some intuition about how to give a decent blowjob.

Akira struggled a bit to keep his mouth from over producing saliva, making lewd slurping sounds every so often and having to pull back off just to swallow his spit. Iwai was fully hard now and it was doing a lot of things to him. Arousal overtaking him, his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned around his cock, hips wriggling a bit from side to side in an attempt to ease the tightness in his own pants. It was almost becoming too much.

Without even doing so consciously, his unoccupied hand found itself between his own legs, pressing against his crotch to help relieve himself. His body was practically vibrating with need as he released Iwai's cock from his mouth with a slick sound, whimpering against it in desperation as succumbed to the feeling of rubbing himself through his pants.

Iwai observed him through heavily lidded eyes. Watching him become undone just from sucking his cock was unearthing feelings in himself that had been long since dormant. He reached out to tip Akira's head up by the chin, getting him to look at him. “Want some help?” he rasped, clearly aroused as well.

Akira stopped his self-pleasuring to look back at Iwai with a glazed expression. He nodded dreamily. Iwai sat up to haul Akira up with one arm, easily maneuvering him to flop him onto his back. He dipped his head down to nip playfully at the younger boy's neck before moving up to bite his earlobe. “You were pretty good at that,” he breathed against his ear, causing Akira's skin to form goosebumps. One of his hands smoothed up the boy's bare torso, flattening his palm to cover as much skin as he could. “Maybe next time,” he started, finding one of Akira's nipples and giving it a teasing pinch. “I'll let you finish me off...” He scraped his teeth over the shell of Akira's ear as the younger boy sighed in arousal and shuddered.

Iwai could feel his self control slipping away, his only goal now being to completely unravel Akira as Akira had already done to him. His hand moved to pinch his other nipple, rubbing it with his thumb afterwards and giving him a cursory kiss on the lips before nuzzling against the soft locks laying against Akira's temple. “Would you like that?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper next to his ear.

Akira _squirmed_, pushing his knees together and throwing his head to the side. “_Yes_...” he breathed, eyelids closed. His hips arched off the bed, seeking attention. Taking notice, Iwai moved a hand down to start unbuttoning his pants. “Is this OK?” he asked.

The dark haired boy nodded eagerly. “Please...” he replied, clutching Iwai's shoulder. Iwai finished undoing Akira's pants and pulled them down his thighs, smoothing his hands along the newly revealed skin which caused Akira's stomach to feel prickly with want. Once his pants were all the way off and discarded somewhere to the side, Iwai placed one of his hands against the bulge in Akira's underwear, earning him a moan of approval.

Akira bit his lip and closed his eyes as the older man began feeling him through the thin fabric of his boxers, whining and rolling his hips up into his hand. He could feel Iwai smirking against his neck when he found the damp spot which had been forming for a while now. Iwai sucked at a sensitive spot on his neck, leaving behind a blooming purple welt.

“Tell me what you want,” the older man inquired, his lips brushing delicately over Akira's neck and jaw while he teased the damp tip of Akira's erection with the pads of his fingers.

Akira was panting with need, his insides feeling white-hot. He sucked in, lifting a hand to grab Iwai's jaw and turned his face so that their eyes met. “I want you to fuck me, _now_...”

He could tell that Akira meant what he said by the raw desire his eyes contained. It almost scared him how much it gripped him. Iwai leaned in to kiss him on the forehead in a frail attempt to calm himself down a bit. “Got any lube?”

Akira rolled over to retrieve it from the drawer in his nightstand, handing it to Iwai. The older man smirked at his eagerness, sitting down between Akira's legs to pull of the last article of clothing. Akira was now fully exposed for the first time and felt slightly vulnerable under Iwai's gaze. He turned his head to the side in a surge of embarrassment, covering his mouth in an atypically shy manner. It was cute as hell.

Hoping to ease the tension, Iwai gingerly took hold of Akira's wrist, moving his hand out of the way to kiss him fully. Akira eventually relaxed, kissing him back and sliding his tongue against the older man's, matching his previous enthusiasm. Iwai ran a hand along Akira's side and hips, helping his body to relax as well. When they parted, Akira spoke. “I'm ready.”

Iwai kissed him once more before moving back down to sit between his legs, pouring some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers. “Since it's your first time, it's probably better to get you relaxed first...” he said, reaching down to carefully start spreading the lubricant around Akira's rim.

Akira sucked in his breath and jumped slightly, feet sliding back on the bed to brace himself. Iwai looked up, halting his preparations. “Ok so far?” he asked.

Akira swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, it's fine. Keep going...” he said, looking down at him.

Iwai proceeded and gently pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle, watching Akira's face for any signs of discomfort. He moved slowly, allowing his body to acclimate and loosen up a bit before adding a second finger. Akira eventually stopped tensing his jaw as he had been at first and bit his lip, closing his eyes as he submitted to the other man. Iwai was moving much slower than he normally did when doing the same thing to himself, but Iwai's fingers were much thicker than his own which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Iwai gently dragged his fingers in and out, rotating his hand and keeping an eye on Akira while he sought out his pleasure point. With a special crook of his fingers, Akira sharply inhaled, his back arching off the bed. “F-fuck...” he groaned, eyes squeezing shut.

Stopping, Iwai checked to make sure it wasn't a negative reaction. When Akira abruptly shook his head and said to keep doing that, he clutched the sheets and moaned loudly, head lolling to the side as he repeated the action. Iwai grinned, starting to move faster and fucking Akira with his hand while making sure to rub against that spot with every thrust.

Akira moaned enthusiastically, body thrashing on the bed. “Oh fuck, Mune...!” He never got it to feel this good with himself, it must have been something about the size and roughness of Iwai's fingers that really seemed to do the trick. And probably the fact that it was actually Iwai doing it and not him pretending his own fingers were Iwai's. Deeply satisfied with Akira's reaction he continued fingering him expertly, enjoying the way he writhed beneath him and made lewd expressions with every sound of pleasure.

“I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Akira blurted out, his words coming out as half-moans. Iwai chuckled but slowed his movements, eventually withdrawing his fingers with a wet sound. “That sounds like fun,” he said crawling over him. Akira dizzily looked back at him. “Think you're ready for the real thing?” Iwai asked, brushing Akira's hair out of his eyes with his dry hand.

Akira nodded, his face showing a softer expression that made his heart flutter. Fuck. He was really getting in deep now, Iwai thought to himself. Er, no pun in tended. He reached over to retrieve something from the pocket of his jeans that were draped over the edge of the bed, pulling out an unopened condom. Akira grinned wildly with amusement. “Iwai... Were you _planning_ on fucking me tonight?” he said, giving him a playful look.

“Tch. I don't appreciate your tone, brat,” he said, playfully smacking him on the leg. “Always better to be safe than sorry,” he added, tearing open the packet and starting to roll it onto himself. He moved to sit with his back propped up against Akira's pillow. “It's probably best if you get on top so you can go at your own pace...” Iwai said, taking Akira's hand and guiding him to sit on his abdomen.

Akira was blushing heavily at this point as his mind raced to keep up with what was about to take place. _Holy shit, I'm about to have sex with Iwai..._ he thought, heart beating rapidly in excitement. Finding the courage to move forward, Akira reached behind him to grasp hold of Iwai's cock, sitting up on his knees and pressing the tip of it to his hole. Iwai placed his hands on Akira's thighs, squeezing gently.

He slowly lowered himself, surprised when he felt it going in. His eyes were tightly shut when he sat down all the way, his body quivering at the fullness. It was a lot; it was sort of uncomfortable but he figured once his body got used to it it would start to feel better. He held still, allowing his muscles to relax before partially opening his eyes back up. He looked at Iwai who appeared to be trying his best not to move. His grip on Akira's thighs was tighter as well.

Akira slowly lifted his hips before sitting back down, huffing out a strained but aroused breath. “Feeling alright?” Iwai said in a heavier voice. Akira was tight, which was to be expected. But it felt way too good. Akira nodded, leaning back on his arms and eyes widening in reaction to the new angle.

It went even deeper now, and he spread his legs open as he started to move his hips more confidently. Akira let out a high pitch whimper when he felt the tip of Iwai's cock brush against his prostate, slapping a hand over his mouth. Iwai watched him as if hypnotized, his abdomen twitching in response. He struggled to steady his breathing, rubbing the insides of Akira's thighs encouragingly. Fuck, he looked _really_ good. And by the looks of it he was feeling really good too.

Akira's head rolled back as he penetrated himself on Iwai over and over, his movements growing quicker and more sure of himself as he found a rhythm. Iwai groaned in his throat and held onto his hips, helping him bounce up and down. Akira was starting to moan constantly now. He sat up and clung to Iwai's shoulders, closing his eyes and panting as he reveled in the sensation of being filled again and again. He didn't want this sensation to ever end.

His forehead bumped against Iwai's and they locked eyes for a moment, breaths mingling. It was overwhelmingly intimate, the reality of everything that was happening right now striking him deep inside and nudging him closer to the edge. His legs began to shake with the effort of holding himself up but he was quickly melting from the inside out, rendering his limbs more useless as time passed.

Akira lazily slumped forward, mouthing at Iwai's gecko tattoo. Sensing him starting to slow down, Iwai squeezed his hips, beginning to make a suggestion. “Wanna try a different position?” he asked next to his ear which caused a chill to run up his spine. The dark haired boy leaned back, meeting his gaze. He wet his lips and nodded, eager for Iwai to take the lead this time.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop at any time,” Iwai added, hoisting him up and laying him down somewhat unceremoniously on his back. He pulled Akira's hips into his lap, seating him at the hilt. Akira's eyes went wild with arousal as Iwai began to move, his experience obvious as he wasted no time in laying him out as if he'd done it a thousand times before. Needing something to hold onto, Akira gripped the sheets above his head with one hand as his body was jostled up and down on the mattress.

His moans were becoming higher pitched and more desperate as Iwai pushed him towards his climax, reaching down to wrap a hand around his leaking erection. Akira's eyes flew open and he nearly screamed at the sudden contact, Iwai's hand pumping him slowly but enough to tip him over the edge. Face contorting with pleasure, Akira shuddered and wrapped his legs tightly around Iwai's waist as he climaxed unexpectedly, spilling all over his chest and abdomen with a broken moan.

Iwai looked surprised, slowing his movements to a halt. “That was fast...” he said plainly, looking down at Akira while their hips were still joined.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, trying his best to get his eyes to focus again. “Take it as a compliment, stupid,” he retorted, weakly smacking him in jest on the arm. “Keep going, you haven't finished yet,” Akira added tiredly, digging his heels into his back and pulling him closer to emphasize his point.

“You're not over sensitive?” Iwai asked, genuinely concerned.

Akira looked back at him pointedly, staring him straight in the eye. “I want you to come for me,” he said lowly, embers burning in his eyes. Iwai stared back at him as if under a spell. “If you say so,” he replied, hoisting one of Akira's legs up and wasting no time in returning to his previous pace. Akira's nerves were still fizzling from his orgasm and now he was over sensitive everywhere but in a pleasant, delicious way that had him whimpering as Iwai used his body to find his own climax.

Iwai growled above him, closing his eyes and digging his nails into Akira's thigh as he got closer. Akira watched him with delirious obsession, reveling in how sweat beaded up on his temple and how ragged breaths spilled forth from his parted lips.

Curious, Akira experimentally clenched his muscles around Iwai, grinning when Iwai let out a surprised moan and his hips moved forward with a particularly rough snap. “Think you're an expert now, do ya?” Iwai said through erratic breaths, giving him a playful smack on the rear. Akira's grin was quickly erased as he gasped and stared forward in shock, skin tingling where Iwai slapped him. Well, fuck. That was a kink he didn't know he had.

Apparently Iwai noticed his reaction because he was looking back at him with intense amusement. “Ah, like getting spanked do ya?” he purred, his hand smoothing over the spot on his rear. Akira appeared positively scandalized and was blushing like mad but didn't bother denying his claim.

Iwai slowed his thrusts, setting Akira's leg down. “Wanna try turning over?” he asked, still fully hard. Akira hummed in agreement, getting up on his knees and turning around. He looked back at Iwai with rejuvenated excitement, wriggling his hips a little in a teasing invitation. Iwai groaned in approval. “Shit, you act like you've done this before...” he said, lining himself back up and giving Akira another flirtatious slap across the ass.

Akira hissed and arched his back, pushing his hips back against Iwai as he sheathed himself once again. Iwai grabbed onto Akira's hips, thumbs pressing into the fleshy parts of his rear as he started pounding into him. Akira moaned beneath him, suddenly realizing that he had gotten hard again. On reflex he reached down to take hold of his own cock, drawing out a lewd moan as he sank down on his elbow.

Iwai draped his body over the younger man's, smoothing a hand down the front of his chest and smearing Akira's body fluids from earlier down his abdomen. Prying his hand away, Iwai replaced Akira's hand with his own, pumping it easily with the extra lubrication. Akira buried his face into the mattress, muffling a loud moan.

Growling low in his throat, Iwai sunk his teeth into Akira's bare shoulder before pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses up to the crook of his neck. “You ruin me...” he rasped, his movements becoming more frantic and desperate. Akira had his cheek pressed against the mattress, face slack with a blissed out expression.

“Think I can make you come again?” Iwai asked, his voice sending a full-bodied shudder down Akira's spine. The dark haired boy whined out a “_yes_”, bracing himself. Iwai was close, but he was determined to get another one out of Akira first. Using sheer willpower he slowed his movements to a sensual grind, rolling his fist over Akira's throbbing erection and giving him another smack on the ass with his free hand. Akira's body jerked forward violently and he cried out, tears seeping out from the corners of his eyes and rolling down his flushed cheeks as he orgasmed, slapping one hand down on the bed from the force of it.

Humming deeply with satisfaction, Iwai pulled out and flipped him back over. “Lemme see you...” he said, admiring his work and feeling an almost sadistic desire spike through him when he noticed Akira's tear-soaked cheeks. He quickly pulled the condom off and pumped himself to completion seconds later, sighing harshly as he painted Akira's abdomen with his own fluids.

Nothing but the sound of their fatigued breathing filled the air around them as they came down, both struggling to regain their senses after a couple minutes. Akira laid there almost lifelessly except for the heaving of his chest, an intense flush spread across his body. He could feel their fluids pooling at his navel, dangerously close to spilling over his side. He stared up at the ceiling, silently thanking the universe for putting him into existence.

Iwai had gotten up to fetch some tissues and sat next to him on the bed to help clean him up. Akira hissed at the contact, his whole body feeling hyper sensitive as if his skin was made up entirely of raw nerve endings. Iwai smiled, apologizing quietly before threading his fingers into Akira's hair with his other hand. Akira looked back at him with euphoric affection, tugging down on his arm to bring him in for a kiss.

Both of them were clearly spent but the kiss was warm and sweet, a stark contrast to what had just happened; but perfect nonetheless. “Hey,” Iwai said, breaking the silence. Akira simply hummed, unable to find the brain power to form words properly. “I know you're tired but we should probably clean up first...” he said, tracing the back of his fingers alongside the boy's cheek.

Akira whined a bit in protest, causing Iwai to laugh. “I'll carry you if I have to. Come on,” he insisted, slipping his hands underneath his back and lifting him carefully to sit up. Akira rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, gasping in surprise when he felt himself being scooped off the bed and suspended in Iwai's arms. He allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom bridal style and was then gently set down while Iwai started the water.

While Akira was still very much out of it, Iwai kneeled down to start scrubbing him with a warm and soapy bath sponge which helped to soothe his skin. He felt relaxed and taken care of. It was nice. Iwai found that he enjoyed taking care of Akira as well.

He quickly rinsed himself off once he finished and wrapped a fresh towel around the younger man's body before drying off as well. Now having become a bit more coherent, Akira blushed and sluggishly rubbed the towel along his freshly cleaned skin. He didn't expect Iwai to be so attentive to him both during and after sex and it had his heart feeling weightless and full of endearment.

“All done?” Iwai asked. He nodded and they exited the bathroom, returning to the bedroom to get partially dressed again. Iwai retrieved his boxers off the floor since it was all he had to sleep in and Akira got out a fresh pair of underwear from his dresser. Looking over his shoulder, he caught Iwai staring at his backside which he didn't try to hide.

“See something you like?” Akira asked, his usual playful demeanor returning. He stepped into his underwear, pulling on the waistband and snapping it in a flirtatious manner. Iwai lined himself up behind him, pulling him flush against his chest. “Maybe,” he replied, tilting Akira's head up and to the side. They shared another tender kiss before Akira turned around to face him.

“Thanks for taking a chance on me,” Akira said, feeling grateful.

Iwai pinched his cheek and grinned. “Yeah, yeah. Guess I'm glad you said somethin' too.” He ruffled his dark locks. “You're still a brat, though.”

Akira's lips curled into a sly smile. “All you have to do is spank me when I misbehave,” he said coolly. Iwai hummed. “Doesn't seem to work as well when you enjoy it though,” the older man retorted. Akira laughed before he felt a yawn starting to tug at the corners of his mouth. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew he was absolutely exhausted.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Iwai said, nudging Akira towards the bed and following behind him. He actually couldn't remember what happened shortly after his head hit the pillow but before he knew it he was out like a fucking light with the heat of Iwai's body crowded up against him on a bed not exactly meant for two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to see another side of Iwai~ I absolutely love the idea of him being a caring dom. Their dynamic is just too much fun to write.


	6. Like a Moth to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he had him, Akira can't seem to get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, this chapter is peak horny and gratuitous AF (*/▽＼*) These two just can't keep their hands off each other it seems!!

The next morning Akira awoke feeling abnormally hot, sheets sticking to his body from sweat. Iwai had been pressed up against him for most of the night due to lack of space, but admittedly it was kind of nice sharing a bed with the man who had fucked him senseless the night before. Oh, yeah. That.

Akira's face immediately heated up as he replayed the events of last night in his mind, a familiar warmth stirring in the pit of his stomach. Letting his thoughts wander deeper, he recalled the slide of their skin against one another; the way it felt to have Iwai's cock deep inside of himself; the sting of his palm as it came down sharply on his ass, the sound of it reverberating inside his head. He bit his lip, squirming in place. Well, fuck. Now he was hard.

Iwai shifted behind him groggily, propping himself up to check the time. Luckily there was still a few hours before he had to leave to tend to the shop. He flopped onto his back with a tired sigh before reaching over to brush his knuckle against Akira's bare shoulder in idle reverence. The imprint of his teeth branded his skin there from their activities several hours before. It served as a visual reminder of just how caught up in each other they had gotten. The touch sent a chill down Akira's spine, turning his head to look over at him with a faint blush.

“Hey,” the older man said, smiling. His voice rough with sleep.

“Morning,” Akira replied sheepishly. He yelped slightly when Iwai suddenly tugged him flush against his chest, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck and breathing a content sigh. Warmth crept through his chest, causing him to smile. So this is what a morning after felt like.

After spending a few minutes savoring the simple pleasure of laying in bed together Akira broke the silence. “How much time do we have?”

Iwai perked up slightly. “A few hours. Why, ya hungry?”

Akira peeked back at him through the corner of his eye. “You could say that...” He wriggled his hips back against him, hoping he would get the hint.

Iwai laughed, his voice thick like smoke. “Are you serious?”

To prove his point, Akira took hold of one of Iwai's hands, sliding it between his legs without reservation. The evidence was pretty damning.

“Hmm, what's this?” the older man purred, his disposition suddenly changing. He rubbed at Akira's crotch as if he still wasn't sure what exactly he meant, even though he was clearly toying with him. Akira whined and pushed back against the other man, already worked up quite a bit.

“Mune, please...” Akira breathed, squirming and fingers clutching at his wrist.

He could practically hear Iwai smirking behind him. “Hmm? Please what?” he continued rubbing him through his underpants in slow, teasing strokes. Akira could already feel himself leaking through the thin fabric. Iwai's hand then switched tasks, smoothing up his hip and tracing feather-light touches over his abdomen and up to his neck before settling on his lips, coercing his mouth open.

Akira sighed with arousal and took Iwai's fingers into his mouth, tonguing at them lazily. He could feel Iwai getting hard now too. Taking advantage of the situation, Akira started grinding his hips back against the other man's, delighting in the pleased sound that came from him in response.

“Didn't get your fill last night, huh?” Iwai spoke, his voice a low rumble. “Want me to give you more?” he added, pressing down on Akira's tongue with two fingers.

Akira emitted a needy whimper, moving against him.

“Heh. I'll take that as a yes,” Iwai said, withdrawing his fingers. He then wrapped his arms around Akira's waist, rolling them over so that Akira was on top with his back flush against his chest. The younger boy's eyes widened at the new position.

“I can touch more of you like this...” Iwai said, running his hands along the insides of Akira's thighs, spreading his legs open. Akira blushed, feeling physically compromised but at the same time eager to give himself over to do as he pleased. Iwai's hands brushed past his hips, relishing how his abdomen twitched beneath his fingertips as he made a path towards his nipples, pinching lightly once he found them. Akira gasped and arched his back, his breath quickening.

“You like when I touch you here, don't you?” Iwai purred, continuing to play with his chest. Akira moaned in response, rolling his hips sweetly back against the other man's. Iwai let out an aroused breath, his own hips grinding up to meet Akira's.

“You're so sensitive...” Iwai muttered, soaking up all of the boy's reactions. And fuck, the way Akira was moving on top of him was way too hot for him to handle.

Once Akira had become a writhing and panting mess on top of him he dipped one hand back down towards his crotch, palming at him before shoving at the waistband to take out his leaking erection. He moaned low in his throat when his thumb swept over the oozing precum, smearing it around.

“Shit, you're already dripping...” Iwai said, surprised by how quickly he seemed to get Akira worked up. It was making his own situation that much harder to ignore. Akira let out a gratuitous moan when Iwai wrapped his hand around him and started pumping. Iwai groaned and hooked his legs around Akira's to stabilize him as well as hold him down in place.

“That good?” Iwai rasped through his own arousal. Akira was shaking and moaning without abandon as if he couldn't control himself. Iwai closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath, his own hips stuttering against Akira's backside as he struggled to keep himself mentally grounded. He was already impossibly hard and the way Akira's ass was pressing down against him along with the sounds he was making had himself starting to soak through his own boxers as well.

In an attempt to distract himself, he slowed his hand, slackening it and running teasing strokes up and down Akira's throbbing erection. The younger boy threw his head to the side and whined, quivering with need.

“You wanna cum?” Iwai practically growled against his ear as he squeezed the base with one hand while the other teased the reddened tip. Akira choked out a breathy moan, hips bucking futilely but Iwai kept his legs pinned down to restrict his movements.

“Y-yes...!” he panted, hands clawing at the sheets.

“Yes, what?” Iwai replied, squeezing just a little bit harder while circling the pad of his thumb around the slit.

Akira made a desperate, frustrated noise that almost sounded inhuman. “I wanna cum, please let me cum...!” he begged, his voice fluctuating in pitch and evident with desperation. He had his eyes screwed shut as well, cursing himself for enjoying being played with like this.

“Mm, that's better...” Iwai husked, releasing the base of his cock and proceeding to pump him with fervor, running his other hand along his body in deep admiration. Akira's eyes rolled back as pleasure surged through him, tilting his head back with a ragged moan as Iwai practically dragged his orgasm out from within him.

“That's it...” Iwai purred against his ear as he eased him through his climax, slowing his hand down after Akira released all he had to give. The boy's body went lax save for the occasional jolt of an aftershock. Iwai kissed his ear tenderly, letting go of his softening cock.

He continued soothing Akira with gentle touches as he came down and caught his breath. Once he no longer felt dizzy Akira lazily slid off of Iwai, reaching for the tissues and cleaning himself off.

“Feeling better?” Iwai teased, grinning.

Akira blushed, rubbing at his eyes until they refocused. “Yeah.” His gaze immediately traveled down to the non-discrete tent in Iwai's underwear that also revealed a significant damp spot. When their eyes met again Akira was wearing a wicked smile. “Looks like I wasn't the only one who got worked up,” the younger boy said, crawling over him and deliberately letting the tip of Iwai's cock brush against his stomach.

Iwai gave him a lidded stare. “Yeah? And whose fault is that?”

Akira hummed, leaning down for a kiss. “Guess the least I could do is take responsibility,” he replied playfully, reaching lower to tug down his boxer briefs. Iwai was expecting him to take him into his hand to finish the job but was proven otherwise when Akira slid back down his body, settling between his legs and taking him into his mouth instead.

Iwai let out a surprised groan, fisting his hand into his dark, sleep-tousled hair. Akira looked back at him through sinful eyes as he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking him off.

“Shit, Akira...” Iwai muttered, his breath becoming shaky.

He held onto the base as his mouth worked over him, pulling off only when he had gotten him to a throbbing, rigid state and proceeded to drag his tongue slowly along the underside, huffing a warm breath over the head.

Iwai moaned low and appreciatively in his throat. “Showoff” he breathed, tugging gently on his hair.

Akira smiled haughtily against his cock. He then tilted his head and mouthed at the underside. “You have no idea how many times I've thought about you cumming down my throat,” he breathed, soft lips brushing against his length.

Iwai exhaled harshly, leaking more just at the thought. “You want me to?” he asked in that sexy, gravely voice that never failed to drive him crazy.

Akira nodded, his eyes affixed to Iwai's as he tongued at the head. It really wasn't fair how good he looked down there. And he downright _loathed_ himself for how much he wanted to do just what Akira was asking for.

“Yeah? Then do it,” Iwai said, his voice taking on a darker tone.

Akira eagerly swallowed him down again as best he could, working his mouth over him with only one goal in mind. His eyebrows creased with somewhat strained effort but he ignored the soreness that began to spread through his jaw for the outcome he so desperately craved.

Iwai's grip on his hair tightened and his breathing was becoming more labored, meaning he was getting close. “Use your hand a bit,” he rasped.

Akira blinked, pulling off for a moment while he started to pump him in experimental strokes. He gauged any adjustments in grip needed based off of his reactions; Iwai didn't give as much away through his face and voice but he could tell if something was working by the way the muscles in his abdomen tightened and the sudden huffs of breath he would make. He squeezed a bit tighter, using his own spit as lubricant while simultaneously lapping and sucking at the head.

Much to his delight, Iwai actually _moaned_ this time.

“Yeah, that'll work,” the older man stated afterwards, squeezing one eye shut as his impending climax approached. Akira moaned in anticipation, breathing through his mouth and pressing his tongue flush against the underside of the head as he pumped faster.

If what Akira was doing wasn't enough to make him cum, the visual of him kneeling between his legs with his tongue hanging out while he waited for him to release his load sure as hell was. Iwai tensed up just before letting out a broken and throaty groan, filling Akira's mouth with his seed. He cursed under his breath as he watched Akira took it with his cock halfway down his throat, seemingly not letting any of it escape.

His eyes were trained on his throat as he visibly swallowed several gulps. He swore he'd ever seen anything sexier in his life. He even began to feel light headed. Akira gave the head one more delicate lick before he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning with sheer pride as he crawled beside him.

“Fuck's sake,” Iwai exhaled, one hand pressed to his forehead as he tried to bring himself back down to Earth. Akira laid on his stomach beside him, propping himself up on his elbows. Iwai tucked himself back into his boxers before looking over at the dark haired boy, curiously reaching a hand up to pry his mouth open with his thumb. Akira opened his mouth wider as if to disprove his doubts.

“Fuck, you really swallowed it all...” Iwai said in disbelief. He let go of his mouth to smooth his thumb over his lips in an affectionate manner.

“You're really somethin' else, ya know that?” the older man said, looking completely enamored.

Akira grinned. He leaned down to kiss him, opening his mouth to sneak his tongue inside of the other man's mouth. Iwai shoved at him, grimacing. “Ugh, don't do that after you just sucked me off,” he stated, pinching the bridge of Akira's nose.

Akira laughed. “What, you don't like the taste of your own cum?”

Iwai snorted at him. “Not particularly.”

Akira laid against Iwai's chest with his head tucked against his neck, holding onto him. “I didn't mind it,” he teased. Iwai huffed out a gentle laugh and started rubbing his back.

Akira's stomach crudely interrupted the silence with a long gurgle, startling even himself. Iwai just laughed, tapping on his back for him to get up.

“Let's get dressed and I'll buy you breakfast before I head back,” the older man said.

Akira nodded and they got out of bed to change, while Iwai put on his shirt and pants from last night, slinging his blazer over his shoulder. “Guess I should start bringin' over a change of clothes, huh,” he said, grinning.

Akira finished pulling on a clean shirt, smiling back at him. “Probably.”

They headed out of his apartment to a bakery across the street and Iwai let Akira pick out an assortment of pastries so that he could save whatever he didn't eat for later. Iwai grabbed a coffee and something for himself as well and they sat down at a small table to have breakfast together before it was time for Iwai to head back. Akira didn't speak much once he realized just how hungry he was and practically moaned once he finally got food into his mouth.

“Worked up an appetite, huh?” Iwai said, flashing him a knowing grin.

Akira nodded, already on his second pastry. After several minutes of idle chatter (mostly Iwai talking since Akira's mouth was usually full) Iwai checked the time and they finished up before heading outside. Knowing that they were in public, Iwai ruffled Akira's hair in a chaste gesture farewell.

“Talk later?” Iwai said.

Akira nodded, smiling. “Have a good day,” he replied, hands in his pockets. It felt weirdly domestic considering the nature of their relationship.

Iwai turned to head back towards his own place and Akira returned to his apartment. He went about the day the same as he would on a typical Sunday, having to drink a little extra coffee than normal since the previous night (and morning) had been pretty physically exhausting.

When he went to take a shower before going to bed that evening is when he noticed the bite mark Iwai had left on his shoulder along with a hickey near his collarbone. He ran his fingertips over the imprints with fascination as he stood in front of the mirror, feeling a deep seated sense of pride. While he showered he allowed himself to bask in memories of the past 24 hours, which had him feeling something he could only describe as a natural high. It was pleasant and warm and filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. He wanted more. Nothing would satisfy him the way that Iwai did now, especially not his own hands. He would gladly starve from self-gratifying as long as he could have Iwai take him apart piece by piece once again.

-

Focusing on school was more difficult now than ever. The timing wasn't great either because finals were rapidly approaching and Akira felt as though he more than likely wasn't putting in the study time that he needed to be. When Iwai found out that he had exams in a couple weeks, he had started limiting the time they spent together so his grades wouldn't suffer. Akira wasn't happy about it of course, and practically cried some nights due to severe sexual frustration. He both resented Iwai for being so responsible and at the same time wanted nothing more than to ride his brains out. Maybe he'd do it as revenge for making him wait so long.

About a week before exams started Ryuji and Ann had reached out to plan a get-together since they would be done with testing as well and thought it would be a good time to catch up. Akira had agreed and was actually looking forward to seeing his friends again as it had been a while since he'd last seen either of them. It was probably better to distract himself from having his mind in the gutter right now anyway. Finally it seemed as though he was able to get through his studies without wandering towards dirty thoughts or texting Iwai to see what he was up to.

Iwai had agreed to meet up a couple days before it was time for exams after Akira had thoroughly convinced him that he was well prepared and had been studying hard. One night couldn't hurt, he supposed. He decided to take Akira out to dinner before going back to his apartment for the inevitable, since he found himself craving it nearly just as much after going almost two weeks without seeing each other. The dark haired boy seemed to have permeated his thoughts as of late, for better or worse.

Once they were back inside his apartment they didn't even make it to the bedroom and ended up on the couch with Akira stripped completely naked and riding Iwai who had barely even gotten his pants down. Akira had evidently stocked up on condoms and lubricant which he stored in the side table by the sofa, his preparedness amusing the older man. Akira rode him with a graceful depravity, which he came to find was becoming pretty characteristic of the dark haired boy. He did a good job not only at looking amazing but sounding amazing while doing it as well.

After some time however it was Iwai who was fucking up into Akira, turning him into a helpless mess as the lewd sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with his shameless cries of pleasure. It didn't take him long to come and he did so untouched and with his back curving beautifully. Iwai came shortly after this time and cursed under his breath at the intensity of it. It was impossible not to with how Akira rode him like he was made for it. For being an amateur he really seemed to be learning fast.

Panting and sweaty, Akira slid off of him and collapsed beside him, draped halfway over his body. Iwai laughed tiredly, discarding the soiled condom and pulling his pants back up. Akira traced his fingers over Iwai's abdomen and chest muscles, his hand smearing his own fluids that had been deposited there from his climax.

“Hey, you're gonna make a mess,” Iwai said, flushed and slightly perturbed.

Akira grinned. “Seems like I already did,” he retorted playfully.

Iwai sighed with annoyance and gently flicked him on the forehead. He then reached above his head to grab some tissues from the side table to clean himself off. He also grabbed Akira's hand to wipe it off, giving him a pointed look while doing so. Akira simply smiled back at him with mischief in his eyes. He bit his lip, squirming against his hip suggestively.

Iwai stole a glance downwards, surprised to find that Akira was already hard again.

“You're insatiable, ya know that?” the older man stated, looking back at him and pinching him on the ass.

“Are you gonna do something about it?” Akira replied, hugging his arm and hiking his thigh up onto Iwai's body, rubbing it teasingly over his hips.

Iwai scoffed. “I'm not as young as you are, I need a bit more time than just a few minutes,” he said, his voice brimming with vexation.

“That's alright,” Akira said, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “You can get me off some other way,” he said, licking at his earrings.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

Iwai considered the implications in his head. “How do you want it?” he asked.

“Show me how good you are with your mouth,” Akira purred.

Iwai gave him a lidded stare. “Yeah? Then lay on your back,” he said, getting up to give Akira room to lay down. He also peeled his own shirt the rest of the way off since he hadn't gotten the chance to before, seeing as how Akira practically threw him down onto the couch to have his way with him seconds after they stepped foot in the door.

Akira laid beneath him, surprisingly calm and patient for once. Iwai leaned down to kiss him first and Akira reveled in the contrasting scrape of his stubble against his smooth skin, a sensation he'd become addicted to. When they parted Iwai began trailing wet kisses down his neck to his chest, grinning before grazing his teeth over one of his pert nipples.

The younger boy arched his back and gasped. Pleased with his reaction, Iwai further teased it with tongue and teeth, alternating between sucking and biting gently. It was having a profound effect on Akira because he was already on the verge of begging him to finish him off. He switched sides and gave his other nipple a similar treatment while one of his hands slid up the inside of his thigh, prying his legs open and teasing his hole around the rim with barely-there touches.

Akira's body seized up and he moaned loudly at the unexpected contact. He was already hyper sensitive there from their bought of vigorous fucking from earlier but it wasn't a negative reaction. On the contrary, it only made him harder. Curious, Iwai continued his delicate prodding, carefully pressing the tip of one of his fingers into him. Akira keened in approval as his back arched once again, parting his legs further in invitation.

If there was one thing to surely bring back his erection, it was Akira's eagerness. He still couldn't believe that he seemed to get that worked up over the prospect of getting touched and fucked by a man twice his age. Although, that was a thing for some people he supposed.

Feeling like he could take things further, Iwai shifted downwards and took him into his mouth, watching him through clouded eyes as his fingers ventured deeper inside of him. Akira let out perhaps the hottest moan he'd heard from him yet, one that ripped through his throat and ended in a high-pitched whine.

“Fuck, fuck...” Akira worded breathlessly, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into the short hair on top of Iwai's head.

Grinning around him, Iwai tongued the underside of his cock and curved his fingers in the way he knew Akira liked it, rubbing back and forth over his prostate. Akira's entire body shuddered and he moaned lowly, his voice coming out as an almost animalistic growl.

Iwai knew that he was hard again at this point, but he was having way too much fun pushing Akira towards his limits. Since he came not long ago Akira knew he wasn't going to come as easily this time and the slow and unpredictable climb towards it was the sweetest form of torture. His body moved like waves on the shore, ebbing and flowing all while moaning like a fucking porn star.

Even Iwai's fortitude was being tested at this point and he was genuinely feeling like he couldn't hold out much longer. After spending a bit longer eating up all of Akira's reactions to what he was doing with his mouth and fingers he stopped, pulling out his fingers and positioning himself over the younger boy, nudging against the side of his face to speak against his ear.

“You want me to put it in again?” he husked.

Akira began breathing faster in excitement. “Yes, _yes_, _**please**_...!”

Iwai grinned and retrieved another condom, undoing his pants once more before rolling it onto himself. He leaned over Akira while bracing himself with one arm as he slowly entered him, facing less resistance from him being significantly worked open from earlier. Akira spread his legs open as wide as they could go and held onto his shoulders, breaths mingling from their close proximity.

He started off slow, knowing that Akira was probably extremely sensitive right now but as time passed it became more difficult to control their pace and Akira was urging him to move quicker on top of that. Iwai breathed harshly against his ear as he fucked him in earnest to which Akira voiced his appreciation in a string of intensely grateful sounding moans.

Iwai buried his face in Akira's neck while his hips snapped forward as if he no longer had control over his own body. One of his hands dipped between them to grab hold of Akira's erection, pumping it and rolling his palm over the head intermittently.

At this point Akira was starting to mumble curses mixed with his name in between moans, signaling that he was getting close. The way his body twitched and contracted around him was bringing him closer to completion as well. He pulled back a bit to watch Akira's face which was flushed red and glowing from sweat and endorphins. It really wasn't fair how good he looked while being fucked.

Groaning and holding onto the younger boy's hips, Iwai's movements started becoming erratic while Akira clawed at his hips, knowing that would probably leave some marks. The idea itself was incredibly hot. Iwai pumped him fervently and seconds later Akira found his release, crying out with a silent, breathy moan. He screwed his eyes shut from the overwhelming rush of it, his whole body convulsing.

Iwai held on tighter to find his own completion, closing his eyes as he climaxed as well, choking out a gasp and being genuinely astonished that he still had anything left in him since Akira seemed hell-bent on milking him dry earlier.

The small space they shared on the couch felt several degrees hotter than the rest of the room. After a minute of coming back down Iwai slowly pulled out and sat up leaning against the cushions while he caught his breath. Once he felt a bit more grounded again, he looked down to see that Akira had barely moved except for the languid rise and fall of his chest. Iwai laughed with a breathy voice, gently tapping him on the inside of the thigh. “You alright down there?”

Akira nodded weakly, giving him a thumbs up with one hand. Iwai gave an amused laugh as he recomposed himself before reaching out to pull Akira up by the wrists and resting him comfortably against the cushions. He cleaned off his stomach with more tissues and got up to retrieve Akira's underwear which had been discarded several feet away, helping him put them back on. The younger boy still wasn't saying anything, he must have really worn himself out.

“Come here,” Iwai said, sitting down and pulling Akira into his lap to lay with his back against his chest. Akira's body was limp in his grasp but he seemed content to just sit there for a while. Iwai ran his fingers through his dark hair, soothing his scalp with his fingertips. The younger boy's eyes were closed in deep relaxation. They sat together for a while until Iwai could tell Akira was starting to fall asleep, gently nudging him awake.

“Hey... I think it's time to call it a night,” Iwai said, getting him to sit up more straight. Akira hummed and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses before sighing. “You're probably right. Are you gonna stay the night?” he asked, tipping his head back.

Iwai squeezed his shoulder with slight remorse. “Unfortunately I can't tonight.. Kaoru's at home and I told him I won't be out too late. He's probably already wonderin' where I am.” He kissed him on the temple. “Promise I'll make it up to you another time. I'd stay but Kaoru will have questions...”

Akira stretched his arms, moving to sit sideways in Iwai's lap. “It's alright. Are you planning on telling him about us?”

Iwai appeared conflicted. “I hate hidin' stuff from him but I don't know how he'll react. Y' think I should say somethin'?”

Akira looked to the side and shrugged. “Do what you think is right. I won't be offended if you don't tell him right away. I can understand why it'd be kind of weird to talk about,” he replied.

Iwai looked at him for a moment, thinking. “Hm. Guess you're right. Ah, hell. I still don't know what to do about that...” He scratched the back of his head, sighing. He really didn't feel good keeping things from Kaoru given their history. It felt like a betrayal of trust. Then again, this was different and he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to let him in on his relationship with Akira this early on. The guilt of keeping his relationship a secret was starting to weigh on him though.

“I mean, Kaoru seems mature for his age. If he can understand you being an ex-yakuza nothing else should really come as a surprise, right?” Akira added.

Iwai huffed out a laugh. “You'd think so. It's just... a tricky situation, that's all.”

Akira frowned a bit, looking down in thought.

Iwai couldn't help but feel like he didn't word that in the best way. “Hey... This thing we're doin', I hope you know that I don't treat it lightly,” the older man said, tipping Akira's chin up to look at him.

The younger boy blinked, shaking his head a bit. “Yeah, I know that. You don't strike me as someone who would waste their time,” Akira said, smiling a bit.

Iwai gave him a crooked smile back, ruffling his hair. “I don't. You're important to me, ya know?”

Akira felt his heart flutter and blushed. “Y-yeah. You mean a lot to me too, Mune...” Iwai closed the distance between them with a warm kiss. Akira turned around fully in his lap so they faced each other and they spent a few more minutes kissing each other; it was sweet and slow and full of reverence. It made Akira feel like he was on fire, but the kind of fire that started in his heart rather than further below his gut like it normally did. This was new, but not at all unwelcome. And he'd gladly let himself burn for as long as possible as long as Iwai was there to stoke the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love porn with feelings? The next chapter will have a bit more plot, I promise!! Thanks so much for all your support! <3


	7. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira catches up with Ann & Ryuji and Iwai introduces Akira to some new experiences. Things are getting intimate, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this was by far the HARDEST chapter to write, although I also very much enjoyed working on this one. So sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes it worth it! <3

Tonight he’d be meeting up with Ann and Ryuji at one of their favorite meetup spots to celebrate the end of the school semester and catch up with each other. It had been a while since they last did this with their lives having their own challenges and demands, which was understandable and to be expected.

Akira arrived at the izakaya and saw that Ann and Ryuji had already grabbed a spot, waving him down. The bar was full of lots of other students celebrating the end of exams as well.

“Hey man! How goes it?” Ryuji greeted, with his usual enthusiasm.

“I’m good. How are you two?” Akira replied, sitting down with them.

“So glad this semester is over…” Ann replied, looking defeated.

Ryuji wore a remorseful expression. “She didn’t do so hot on her finals this time around…” he said, patting her on the back in a poor attempt to appear supportive.

“Don’t mock me, Ryuji!” Ann whined, shoving his hand away.

Ryuji covered his mouth from Ann, whispering at Akira. _“She’s already been drinking a little…”_

“I can still hear you, dumbass,” Ann grumbled, taking another sip of her half-empty beverage.

Akira chuckled. He’d missed these two.

“A-anyway, how have things been with you? Meet any interesting_ ladies_ recently?” Ryuji asked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Akira hesitated, looking down at the menu while he decided what to order. “Something like that, I guess,” he said nonchalantly.

Ann set her drink down, suddenly highly interested. “Wait, I wanna know the details! Who is it?” she asked, quite literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

Akira grinned, knowing that Ryuji’s brain would probably break if he told him outright while they were still sober. “Maybe I’ll tell you later,” he said, knowing it was going to drive Ann crazy.

“Awww Akiraaaaa! Don’t leave us hanging like that!” the blonde girl protested, frowning.

“Hell yeah dude, that’s what I’m talkin’ about! You always were popular in high school, it made me so jealous to be honest…” Ryuji said, getting an elbow in the side from Ann.

“Ugh don’t be gross…” Ann replied.

“What’s wrong with what I said?” Ryuji seemed genuinely dumbfounded. It was almost adorable.

They ordered more food and drinks throughout the evening, chatting about everything from their university life to their families and how they’ve all grown up so much. A couple hours and a few drinks in the topics started veering into more scandalous territory, circling back to Akira and his mysterious “hookup.”

“Can you at least describe her? Is it someone we know? Come on give us _something_ to go off of if you’re gonna be all mysterious and shit,” Ryuji said, slumping back in his seat and holding his glass up confrontationally.

“What makes you so sure it’s a girl Ryuji,” Ann slurred, looking absolutely plastered.

Ryuji appeared as though he was trying to solve a complex math equation in his head. “I mean… Wait, is it _not_ a girl?!”

Ann leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes in annoyance. “Don’t call Akira’s lover an _it_ Ryuji, that’s so rude!”

While the two of them went back and forth Akira simply grinned with amusement, sipping at his drink. They would never figure it out, but it was a lot of fun watching them try. After about 10 more minutes of them getting nowhere, Akira was feeling loose enough to grant them an answer. Partially because he was genuinely curious how they’d react.

“Remember Iwai? We’re fucking,” he stated plainly, tipping his glass against his lips as though it was no big deal.

Ryuji started to choke on his drink while Ann just looked _deeply_ and suddenly intrigued.

“Oh my god go _Akira_!! Get that daddy action~!” Ann exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Once Ryuji could breathe properly again, he sat his glass down, narrowing his eyes at Akira. “You’re fucking with us aren’t you.”

Akira grinned, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t be as fun if I was lying,” he replied.

Ryuji looked flabbergasted, not knowing how to respond.

Ann scooted closer, not concerning herself with Ryuji’s current mental state. “So tell me… How is it? Is he good in bed?” Ann pried, grinning wildly.

Akira nodded, pulling his shirt collar down to reveal a series of bite marks that had been left there from just the other night.

“Holy _shit_ Akira!” Ann practically squealed, cackling and nudging him on the shoulder in approval.

“You’re enjoying this _way_ too much,” Ryuji said with great dismay, resting his forehead against his hand in disbelief.

Before Ann was able to get any more explicit details about their sex life out of him Ryuji rapidly steered the conversation away and onto the fact that it was getting late and all three of them had had one too many drinks. They came to an agreement and took care of their tabs before they concluded their socializing for the night. Ann and Ryuji parted ways with Akira outside of the bar and they all hugged, wishing each other well.

Glancing over his shoulder, Akira noticed that Ann and Ryuji were walking in the same direction with Ryuji supporting Ann on his shoulder. Not only that, but his arm was around her waist. He’d suspected as much based on their body language with each other throughout the evening and their history. Smiling to himself, Akira headed home. He always did think they’d make a good couple.

By the time he arrived back at his apartment he was feeling significantly buzzed and slightly too warm. He collapsed onto his bed, pulling out his phone to text Iwai.

_I'm horny._

A couple minutes passed.

_It's too late. You'll have to wait until tomorrow._

_It's not as fun without you. I want you in me._

_That's straightforward. But flattering, I guess_

_You are still coming over tomorrow right?_

_I'm gonna lose my mind if I can't have your cock_

_within the next 24 hours_

_You really don't care about looking desperate do you?_

_It works though_

_You’re such a brat._

Akira grinned wildly at his phone, feeling giddy inside and out. As tempting as it was to indulge his anticipation by rubbing one out, it really wasn't as fun without Iwai's participation. Not to mention the build up from depriving himself of self-pleasuring and letting Iwai handle all of his pent up sexual needs always resulted in the most incredible orgasms. It would definitely be worth the wait.

-

Sex with Iwai was even more amazing than he could have dreamed (which he happened to dream about a _lot_). With each encounter Iwai seemed to become more and more attuned to his body; always figuring out exactly what to do to make him feel the most amazing, as if it were his own personal mission. He came to find that Iwai really seemed to enjoy taking on the role of the giver, not that he was complaining by any means. Iwai was exceptional at taking him apart at the seams and then stitching him back together with warm lips and the burn of his stubble.

Once they got past the initial period of becoming familiarized with each other's bodies, they began moving into more adventurous territory. The fourth time they had sex Akira had asked him to fuck him against a wall after an evening full of teasing and built up sexual tension. Iwai happily obliged and Akira had ended up with some pretty serious chaffing on his back for a couple days after, but it was 100% worth it.

The sixth time Akira had called him in the middle of a study session that wasn't really getting anywhere. Early in their relationship Iwai might have told him to wait until he could plan for it, but lately it seemed as though his schedule was a lot more flexible after hours. Towards the end of their activities Akira had positioned himself with his elbows propped up on his desk in the dimly lit bedroom which still had books and homework scattered about while Iwai fucked him from behind. There was mild concern about making a mess of his schoolwork but Akira's last minute solution was to haphazardly shove everything off the edge right before he came. Luckily his assignment was unsoiled, save for a few creases to remind him of where his priorities were at the time. Iwai had teased him for being irresponsible but Akira defended himself by stating that Iwai was an accomplice. Couldn't really argue with that, he guessed.

The ninth time happened in the shower which had been one of his most favorite encounters to date. Not only did the warm water amplify each and every slippery sensation (the echoes the bathroom created also made for rather nice atmosphere) but Iwai actually came inside of him that time, half by accident and half by Akira's conniving ways. He still remembers the sensation of Iwai's hot cum dripping slowly down the backs of his thighs and he'd give just about _anything_ to feel that again. Iwai insisted that they would never have sex without using a condom again and that it was a one-time mistake, but Akira was positive he could find another way to make him “forget” in the future. Not to mention he had a feeling that Iwai enjoyed it too judging by the raw satisfaction in his voice when he climaxed.

Tonight however, Akira wanted to try something different. They hadn't initially planned to meet up but Akira was going off a hunch that Iwai probably didn't have any plans other than going home after work. So he made his way over to Untouchable about 15 minutes before closing time.

The chime from the front door sounded and Iwai looked up from his laptop, wondering who would possibly be coming in this late. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise to find that the visitor was none other than Akira, who casually stepped over to where he sat behind the counter.

“Lookin' to buy somethin'?” Iwai said, leaning back in his seat and adjusting the stick of candy in his mouth knowing full well that was probably the last thing the boy was here for.

Akira grinned and swung his leg over to straddle Iwai's lap. “If you'll accept my body as payment,” the dark-haired boy replied, sliding his hands up underneath the older man's coat and groping his broad shoulders.

“Shop's not closed yet,” Iwai stated, feigning disinterest.

Akira began peeling Iwai's coat down his arms, disregarding his concern. “I've worked here before. No one ever comes in this late,” he said, leaning in to gently bite his earlobe.

“Don't tell me you haven't thought about fucking me right here behind this counter before,” Akira said against the shell of his ear.

Iwai smirked, his mind lingering on the suggestion. “How 'bout you help me close up and I'll _consider_ indulging your idea,” the older man said, gently nudging him off his lap.

Akira bit his lip, flushed with excitement. “You got it, boss,” he teased, his fingertips caressing Iwai's chin as he slipped by to shutter the windows. It's not like he _hadn't_ thought of bending Akira over the shop counter before, and he wasn't about to openly admit that the idea of it _majorly_ turned him on. It was clear however to see the game he was playing and was more than willing to let whatever was going through Akira’s head to play out.

Once Akira knew he had finished his duties and there was nothing left to tend to he hauled himself over the counter in a swift, catlike motion and pressed himself up against Iwai's body, yanking him down for a hungry kiss. Iwai reciprocated and backed him against the counter, pinning him there.

Akira keened, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt as Iwai roughly pressed his thigh against his crotch. His legs were already starting to feel like jelly.

“Gettin' hard on the job, that's not very professional is it?” Iwai said lowly, grabbing Akira by his chin.

The dark-haired boy shivered and gasped through his teeth, his heart racing with adrenaline.

Iwai looked down on him with eyes that demanded cooperation, which Akira was more than ready to provide.

“You think you can just come in here, kiss me, and ask me to fuck you against the counter?” Iwai spoke in a dark voice, nuzzling against the younger boy's temple. He pressed his thigh forward more firmly, hiking his knee up slightly until Akira was basically on his toes.

Akira stumbled back slightly, his hands gripping the edge of the glass counter behind him. He swallowed thickly, trying his best to remind himself that this was his idea to begin with and he wasn't completely ready to surrender just yet.

Reaching for his more self-assured side, Akira tilted his head to the side in a seductive manner. “Is that not what you plan to do? Because I could just get on my knees and suck you off, I'm fine with either outcome,” the dark-haired boy retorted, challenging him with his eyes.

Iwai breathed out an amused laugh and backed away briefly, crossing his arms while giving him a thorough once-over. Akira regained his footing and became flustered, knowing that the tent in his jeans was on full display.

“I'll give you what you want, don't you worry about that. I gotta say though, this all worked out rather nicely because I just so happen to have something on hand I've been wanting to try with you,” the older man said in a low voice, thumbing at Akira's lip in a way that promised great things.

Akira's face went hot, wondering what Iwai had in store for him. He quietly watched as Iwai went to the back to retrieve a small box. When he returned he placed the box on the counter beside them and stepped back into Akira's space, tucking a piece of Akira's hair behind his ear. The touch of his fingertips caused a shiver to run up his spine. In the depths Iwai's eyes he could see something darker lurking there, the kind of look that he had started to become acquainted with during their more recent sexual encounters.

He leaned closer to his ear, thumbing over the pulse point on Akira's neck. “You mentioned you've only used your fingers on yourself, right?” he spoke, his voice making his blood run warmer.

Akira's breath caught in his throat, eyes darting to the mysterious box beside them before nodding. His heart was starting to race. “Y-yeah...” Something told him that tonight was going to be much more than he had initially anticipated. He was starting to feel anxious.

The older man grinned, bringing his hand back to Akira's mouth and gently coercing it open to trace the pad of his thumb along the outer corner of his lips, drawing out a soft moan.

“Wanna try using something else?” Iwai purred, his other hand moving to Akira's hip and slipping past the waistband of his jeans to glide over his iliac crest.

Akira's eyes flicked back to meet Iwai's, a spark of curiosity and excitement ignited. Smirking, Iwai proceeded to take the lid off of the box on the counter, revealing a pink egg-shaped object with a cord and remote attached to the end. _Oh_. _A vibrator_.

Akira blushed furiously. Just how long has Iwai had this? And when did he buy it? Was he planning to give it as a gift or incorporate it into their sex life? While his mind raced Iwai tipped Akira's chin up to get his attention. “Well? Wanna break it in?” he asked, his voice dripping with intrigue.

Akira swallowed. “R-right now? Here?” he asked, flustered but also significantly turned on.

Iwai smirked. “Yeah, why not? How else will I know if you like it or not? This was partially your idea anyway,” he added. _Fair point..._

Once the initial embarrassment had diffused, Akira was back to his initial plan. He turned around, propping his elbows up on the counter and curving his back enticingly. “Then show me how it works,” the younger boy said, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder.

Iwai hummed in approval, leaning over him and smoothing a hand down his abdomen to start undoing the boy's belt. Akira bit his lip in anticipation, shivering a little once he could feel the cool air of the shop hitting his backside. His jeans gathered around his ankles, not bothering to kick them out of the way.

Before getting out the toy, Iwai teasingly dragged two fingers down the cleft of his ass from his tailbone. Once his fingertips reached their destination he felt Iwai pause, before he heard him groan quietly in his throat. It was already wet. Which meant Akira had lubed himself up before coming to visit him. _Fucking hell_.

“You cheeky little brat,” Iwai said aloud, smacking him playfully across the ass with his other hand.

Akira simply arched his back and smiled with his lip drawn between his teeth, goading him on with his eyes. His dark fringe had settled over one side of his face, giving him an even more provocative look.

“Since it looks like you took care of the prep work, we shouldn't have any problem getting straight to it then,” the older man stated, rolling up his sleeves and reaching for the vibrator which sat coiled up in the satin-lined box as if it was a piece of expensive jewelry.

“Just let me know if it ever feels uncomfortable, OK?” Iwai added, positioning the head of the toy to Akira's hole. Akira nodded, bracing himself against the counter. It wasn't particularly big so it went in easy, thanks in part to his own preparedness. The sensation was different than anything he'd experienced before.

“Ok so far?” Iwai asked from behind him, after having guided the egg part halfway inside of him. Akira had been closing his eyes in order to stay relaxed and nodded, keeping his head forward. Eventually it seemed as though Iwai had finished placing it inside and withdrew his fingers, holding onto the small remote in his other hand.

“We'll start off slow so you can get used to the feeling. Alright?” Iwai asked, soothing over his hip encouragingly with his free hand.

Akira hummed in agreement, adjusting his arms to fold comfortably beneath his head. Iwai switched the vibrator on at the lowest setting, which was a dull buzz that made the area surrounding it feel warmer. “Keep going,” the younger boy said, turning his head to the side to peek over his shoulder.

Iwai complied, turning the dial up once. The higher vibration caused Akira to suck in a breath, standing on his toes as the sensations spread further through him. This was _definitely_ not like anything he'd felt before. It was actually starting to feel good. Behind him Iwai was palming the fleshy part of his rear to help keep him relaxed. His skin began to feel tingly all over. “More,” Akira demanded, his lips parted as his breaths became more labored.

Heeding his request, Iwai set it to the next highest level earning him a breathy moan. Things were feeling a lot more intense now and the faint buzzing sound became more audible even though it was concealed deep within him. Akira was panting now, gripping the edge of the counter with one hand while his forehead rested on his other arm.

“Feeling good?” Iwai husked, squeezing the supple flesh of Akira's ass in his hand. Akira frantically nodded. He reached for the exposed part of the cord, experimentally tugging it back and forth. Akira's body seized up and his spine curved to its physical limit, choking out a surprised moan and rocking his hips back against Iwai's hand.

Iwai watched him with an almost perverse satisfaction, twisting the dial up once more and reveling in the way Akira's body trembled beneath his hand as it raked up his back, pushing up the fabric of his shirt to expose his spine. It was almost _humiliating_, being bent over the front counter of his ex-boss's shop with his pants around his ankles and ass on full display while a vibrator buzzed wildly inside of him as Iwai just stood behind him and watched, occasionally squeezing his ass in idle appreciation and thumbing around the area where the cord disappeared.

And damn it all if it didn't turn him on like _crazy_.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Iwai switched it to a pulsating mode, which nearly caused Akira to shriek with pleasure, saliva overproducing in his mouth and pooling onto the glass counter beneath him. Akira rode the sensations in time with the pulses, his body rocking back and forth depravedly and making sob-like whimpers constantly. The way the toy was unrelentingly vibrating against his prostate rode the line between being too much and not enough.

Iwai quietly hissed and pressed a hand to his own crotch which had become unbearably tight under the confines of his jeans. Watching Akira like this was unchaining the deepest and most carnal impulses within him and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep himself in check. The urge to whip his dick out and press it between those sex-flushed cheeks, sinking in until he couldn't even make sense of his own thoughts was almost alarming.

In a desperate attempt to redirect his frustrations, Iwai grabbed him by the hair, tugging him not-so-gently backwards and holding him upright with his back flush against his chest. One of his hands probed Akira's mouth, which was slick and dripping with excess saliva, feeling each and every sound he made around his fingers.

Akira's vision was becoming blurry and unfocused as he moaned helplessly, backing his hips up into the older man's crotch. Iwai chucked his hat off to the side, using one of his knees to support Akira's quivering legs and bent down to sink his teeth into the pale length of his neck, growling. He then turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, causing Akira to bite down on his fingers and _scream_, bucking and shaking against him while a pearlescent thread of precum dripped like syrup from the tip of his cock and onto Iwai's thigh. The sound of the toy buzzing loudly inside of Akira was filthy and sexy and perfectly complimented the constant string of muffled, overwhelmed moans coming from the younger boy's throat. Tipping his head back to release Iwai's fingers from his mouth while reaching back to cling onto his shirt Akira urgently mumbled “I'mgonnacomeoh_fuck_I'mgonnacome” and Iwai abruptly switched the toy off, pulling it completely out of him by the cord.

Akira actually started to cry from the sudden and jarring loss of stimulation but the sound of Iwai's belt buckle and pants zipper frantically rustling behind him told him everything he needed to know about what was about to happen. Skipping the pleasantries, Iwai pressed the head of his cock past Akira's rim and held onto his hips to swiftly tug him downwards, seating him at the hilt. Iwai moaned from the twitching, velvety heat that enveloped him, wasting no time in fucking into Akira where they stood.

Akira moaned loud and low, holding onto the back of the older man's neck for support. Iwai's hips drilled into him with surprising intensity and using less restraint than Akira had been accustomed to. It was just what they both needed.

As Akira's legs started to give out Iwai stopped and almost delicately tipped him back over the counter, his cheek smearing the small pool of saliva from earlier on the cold glass. Iwai supported him by holding onto his hips and returned to his previous pace, slamming into him and bringing them both closer to releasing the tension that had been wound up so tightly.

In a deep haze Akira could make out Iwai saying “You better not make a mess all over my counter” in a dark and reprimanding voice, which evidently was enough to tip him over the edge and sent into a full-bodied trembling orgasm. It was the most he'd came in his entire life.

Iwai watched Akira noisily ride out his orgasm with deep, sexual satisfaction while the back of the illuminated glass counter was messily decorated with Akira's cum. Moaning deep in his throat, Iwai felt his abdomen tighten and after a few more wet sounding thrusts he found his own release, breathing out a harsh and jagged sigh. He kept himself buried deep inside until he felt his own fluids beginning to overflow and dripping down onto the floor beneath them.

Akira dazedly reveled in the slick heat that filled him, tightening as if he didn’t want to let any of it go. Iwai groaned behind him, overstimulated and physically exhausted. “Hey, I’m pulling out now,” he said in between tired breaths, slowly withdrawing and collapsing into the chair behind him.

“_Shit_...” Iwai breathed, watching his own cum bubbling out of Akira and dripping messily down his thigh. Akira reached back to catch some of it with his hand before plugging himself with his fingers, which nearly made Iwai pass out from lack of blood going to his head. Akira bit his lip and moaned lazily, moving his fingers in and out slowly as Iwai’s cum squelched around inside of him.

“Fuck’s sake kid, are you _trying_ to kill me?” Iwai breathed, briefly tempted to replace Akira’s fingers with his own and fuck him to a second orgasm with just his hand but he couldn’t currently move his arms or legs. Plus, it was getting late and Kaoru would get concerned. Shit. What time was it? _Maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea…_ he contemplated.

“Hey, can you stand? You should head to the bathroom and clean up,” Iwai said, scooting his chair a bit to rifle through some shelves for tissues. Akira shakily propped himself up with one arm, his other hand still pressed against his backside to prevent jizz from leaking down his legs.

Iwai finished cleaning himself up for the time being and quickly stood up to hold Akira steady when he noticed his knees buckling. The older man laughed gently. “Really did ya in this time, huh?”

Akira sheepishly nodded, wiping at his cheek that had been caked in saliva. His eyes were unfocused and he was clearly miles high off of endorphins. “I enjoyed it too. You have no idea…” Iwai then put his hands on his hips, releasing a conflicted sigh. “But you’re in no shape to go anywhere by yourself right now. …Hang on, stay there…” He disappeared into the back of the store and returned with a warm washcloth.

“Give me your hand,” he said gently, holding onto Akira’s wrist to pull it away, replacing it with his own and proceeding to clean the evidence. “It’s gonna feel weird and it might be embarrassing, but I need you to relax your muscles. Trust me, you don’t wanna be walkin’ around with spunk inside of you,” Iwai added, looking completely unphased.

Akira blushed. “I can do it myself, geez…” He shoved Iwai’s hand away, finishing the task on his own. Once he got most of it out, he awkwardly handed the cum-soaked washcloth back to Iwai who currently had on an amused expression. Akira grinned and rolled his eyes, bending down to pull his pants and underwear back up. Once he was decent again and backed away from the counter he had nearly forgotten the mess he made.

“Oh…”

Iwai laughed, turning around to get more cleaning supplies. “Don’t worry about it, sit down and don’t move.” While Iwai went back to get whatever else he needed Akira did as he was instructed, sitting down in the chair behind the counter and wincing slightly. Maybe they did get a _little_ carried away.

Iwai finished cleaning up and picked up the abandoned vibrator that had been carelessly dropped to the floor once it served its purpose, wiping it down and putting it back as well. He pulled his sleeves back down and grabbed his hat and coat, holding his hand out for Akira to grab to help him stand up.

“Hey… you can come back to my place to crash for the evening. And don’t worry about Kaoru. I’ll come up with something to tell him.” He put his hat on, tugging down the cap to hide his eyes. _What was that expression just now…? _Akira mused, feeling his heart flutter for a moment.

They left the shop together and Iwai started walking him to his place which was just a few blocks away. Akira limped a little, his legs still feeling weak as well. “Shit, sorry… I usually walk home since it’s so close but it’s not really fair to make you do that right now is it,” Iwai said, stopping to think. “Here, hop on.” He turned around and crouched down in front of Akira, implying that he be carried on his back. “But-“ the younger boy started, before Iwai cut him off.

“Ah, who cares. If anyone has a problem with it they can eat a bag of dicks,” the older man said bluntly. Akira chuckled and climbed onto Iwai’s back, wrapping his arms and legs securely around him. “Ready?”

Akira hummed and nodded, feeling too tired and distracted to pay attention to any of the weird looks that they got along the way. It wasn’t as though he needed to be protected because he obviously got along just fine on his own, but it was still nice to be taken care of. He felt safe with Iwai.

Eventually they arrived at Iwai’s place and he gently nudged Akira, letting him climb down so that he could get his keys out and open the door. Once they were in the entryway, Iwai told him to wait there while he went to let Kaoru know that he’d be staying the night. While Iwai went to talk to Kaoru Akira glanced around since it was his first time seeing Iwai’s place. It wasn’t really what he expected although it somehow seemed appropriate, it was warm and inviting with muted tones and more traditional looking furniture.

When Iwai returned, he touched Akira’s shoulder, letting him know that he’d be sleeping in Iwai’s room while Iwai took the couch. Which made sense, given that Kaoru was home and that would have made things just a tad awkward. Speaking of…

“Akira! Are you okay?” Kaoru appeared behind Iwai, stepping around his dad to take a look at him. Before he could answer, Iwai spoke up.

“He had a rough night. I offered to help him out. Our place was closer, so…”

Akira nodded, looking at Iwai and then at Kaoru. “Y-yeah. I’m fine though. I’ll be gone by the morning so I won’t be a bother.”

“Please stay as long as you need to! You can have breakfast with us, dad makes the best omelets,” said Kaoru, acting strangely excited for such an odd occasion.

“Alright alright, let’s leave Akira alone for now so he can get some rest.” Iwai affectionately messed up Kaoru’s hair before nudging him back towards his room.

“It’s good to see you again Akira!” Kaoru said over his shoulder from halfway down the hallway.

“Ah geez,” Iwai huffed out, scratching the back of his neck.

Akira was grinning with endearment, to which Iwai grabbed him by the arm and made him walk in front of him to prevent him from commenting on what he just witnessed. Their relationship seemed adorably wholesome. It only made him admire Iwai more. Once they made it to Iwai’s room Iwai made sure he had everything he needed and that there was an adequate amount of pillows. He also brought him a glass of water, which he realized he could really use after their earlier activities.

“Feel free to use the shower whenever you want and let me know if you need anything to make you more comfortable. Need anything else?” Akira shook his head and Iwai stole a glance behind him to make sure the coast was clear before giving him a quick kiss. Akira wanted to linger but for the sake of Kaoru he let him leave, saying goodnight to each other before Iwai closed the door on his way out.

Akira ran his hand through his hair, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was sleeping in Iwai’s room, on Iwai’s bed, which was probably covered in his maddeningly addictive scent, and his adopted son who was one of the purest individuals he’d ever encountered invited him to stay for breakfast, which apparently Iwai was really good at making. His heart felt like it was about to explode.

Turning off the lights and finishing his glass of water, he finally settled down onto the bed after setting his glasses on the nightstand and dressing down to his boxers, immediately being hit with the smell of mint and cloves from Iwai’s cologne and pheromones. He closed his eyes in bliss as he let the fragrance envelop him. The pounding of his heart dulled to a pleasant thrum, making him feel warm all over. In his tired and delirious state, he vaguely remembered opening his eyes with a realization. He’d experienced every stage of infatuation, lust, and obsession thus far, but this felt a lot like… love. He was absolutely, positively head over heels _fucked_.


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It's been a while! I really did mean to post this chapter a lot sooner than I did, but life kind of got in the way along with my ever wandering attention span. Honestly if it wasn't for my Adderall prescription I probably wouldn't be able to finish this thing. LOL. But my love for this rarepair has really kept me going. This has honestly been a lot of fun to write and has helped me improve my writing skills a ton too. This will probably be the second to last chapter, and thank you all so so much for your kind words! It means everything to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with me for this long!
> 
> P.S.-  
The beginning scene in this chapter is a flashback, just in case I didn't make that clear.

_“I am **not** drunk,” Akira slurred, balancing himself in his seat after nearly falling onto the izakaya floor._

_“Yeah, and I’m not 41 years old. Anyone can say things that obviously aren’t true,” Iwai said, taking the inebriated boy’s glass away from him and setting it on the other side of the counter._

_Akira slumped forward in his seat, curving his back in a way that was meant to be read as seductive. But to Iwai it just looked like he didn’t know how to sit in a chair properly._

_“There’s nothing wrong with being 40,” Akira said, tilting his head and grinning._

_“41,” Iwai replied flatly, as if to correct him._

_Akira rolled his eyes. “Okay, 41. Not everyone looks as good as you at 41 though,” the boy said, his glasses and messy bangs doing little to hide the glazed look in his eyes._

_Iwai was quiet, his lips pursed. The kid was definitely drunk._

_“What? You act like you’ve never received a compliment before,” Akira teased, reaching out to play with the edge of Iwai’s sleeve; in a somewhat timid fashion despite the boldness of his words._

_Iwai bit the inside of his cheek, glaring at him. “Yeah, I’m taking you home,” he stated, getting up and putting on his coat._

_Akira perked up, looking like a kid who’d just opened the best Christmas present ever. “Wait, really?”_

_Iwai lightly smacked him upside the back of the head before helping him stand up. “Not like that you dolt,” he retorted, holding onto his shoulders to ensure that he could stand up straight. _

_“You are so fuckin’ gone,” Iwai mused, noting the deep flush on his cheeks. “If you’d told me you were a lightweight I would’ve stopped you way sooner,” he added, sighing in disapproval._

_Akira pouted at him childishly. It was… cute. Fuck._

_“Come on, I’m going home with you to make sure you don’t end up in some sorta trouble. Do I have to be your dad or somethin’?” the older man said, helping Akira with his jacket. It reminded him of dressing Kaoru as a child. It would have been almost comical if Akira didn’t keep looking at him the way he did._

_“Only if I can call you daddy,” Akira replied, catching Iwai off guard._

_Flustered, Iwai spun him around and planted his palm firmly between Akira’s shoulder blades before shoving him towards the door. “There’s somethin’ wrong with you,” he said, ducking to hide his face behind the brim of his hat._

_During the train ride back to Akira’s apartment Iwai didn’t fail to notice how close Akira intentionally stood next to him, the scent of his body wash mixing with the traces of alcohol that were still on him. It was a smell he was getting too accustomed to for his own comfort. And it wasn’t the alcohol he was referring to. He always smelled like summer rain and coffee._

_Once they were in front of Akira’s apartment, Akira lost his footing and tripped, scuffing up his knee. Rushing over to see if he was okay, Iwai knelt down to assess the damage, seeing a tear in his jeans and some blood on his scraped knee. Iwai shook his head, his voice gruff._

_“How you’ve survived on your own this long I have no clue,” the older man said, helping him stand up and slinging his arm over his shoulder to guide him up the steps to his unit. Akira grimaced, wobbling up the stairs. _

_“Good thing I have you around,” Akira replied, giving him a dopey, lidded smile. _

_Iwai felt his cheeks heat up, pulling the front of his hat down. Just as they reached the door to Akira’s apartment it started to rain._

_“Keys?” Iwai asked, holding out his palm._

_Akira took a moment to register what he was asking before reaching into his back pocket to hand Iwai his keys. “It’s the gold colored one,” he commented, pointing to it with his free hand._

_Iwai singled it out from the key ring and started unlocking his door, helping him inside until he was able to sit him down on the sofa. Akira kept his arm around his shoulder, incidentally pulling Iwai with him on his way down. _

_He froze when he saw the look in Akira’s eyes; he knew exactly what that look meant even though it had been ages since anyone looked at him like that. This wasn’t how he’d planned for his relationship with Akira to go. Whatever signals he had given the boy had been purely accidental. _

_However, that didn’t stop Akira from pushing forward, stealing a clumsy kiss against his lips. _

_Iwai stilled, silent, before pulling back and returning Akira’s arm to rest on his lap._

_He was still drunk._

_That wasn’t supposed to happen._

_He should really leave._

_Akira just sat there staring up at him, unphased, as if he was waiting for him to do something. Iwai obviously had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort, especially while he was in the state that he was. He couldn’t even begin to count how many ways in which that was wrong._

_Right. His knee. He would take care of that and then leave._

_“You got a first aid kit somewhere?” Iwai inquired, hiding his face behind his hat and rubbing at the back of his neck._

_The sound of the rain picking up outside grew louder._

_“Under the bathroom sink,” Akira replied, his voice becoming solemn. _

_Not having the heart to face Akira after utterly rejecting him, Iwai left to go fetch some bandages and disinfectant, leaving Akira sitting alone on the sofa in the darkness of his living room._

_When he returned a few minutes later, he knelt down, cleaning his wound with the few supplies he could find. Neither of them said a word. The guilt was eating away at his insides, but part of him told him that Akira wasn’t himself and that he probably wouldn’t even remember any of this in the morning. _

_But he wasn’t blind._

_Akira had been making passes at him for years now. He always pretended not to notice, because why would he need to acknowledge it if he knew that acknowledging it was wrong. Students developed crushes on their teachers all the time. Usually nothing came of it, because most adults have enough sense to avoid willingly getting into hot water. _

_Iwai wasn’t going to go there either. He wasn’t particularly fond of hot water._

_Once he finished patching his knee up to the best of his abilities, he hazarded a glance up at Akira to find his head tilted back against the sofa cushion. He’d fallen asleep. _

_Standing up with a troubled sigh, Iwai went to get a glass of water to leave him and a pillow and blanket. He would need to sleep this one off. _

_He stuck the pillow against the arm rest next to Akira and draped the blanket over him enough to keep him from getting cold. Probably should remove his glasses as well so they don’t get broken, he thought._

_Reaching forward, Iwai carefully plucked Akira’s signature black-rimmed glasses from his face and set them neatly folded onto the coffee table next to the glass of water. His face looked much softer without them, and come to think of it Iwai didn’t actually know if he’d ever seen him without them._

_Before he allowed himself to get too caught up in how Akira’s black, messy hair curled delicately around his forehead and cheekbones he stood upright and saw himself out, locking the door from the inside so Akira’s apartment wouldn’t be left unlocked for the whole night._

_Now was when the other part of his mind insisted on making itself heard; the part that told him that Akira liked him and had for a long time. The part that reminded him how much they enjoyed spending time together and the part that found Akira undeniably cute. But not the kind of cute that you would use to describe a puppy. The kind that made you want to protect them and hold them and lo-_

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_God dammit._

_No. Thinking about that was off limits. **Akira** was off limits. No way in hell would he allow himself to even **think** about indulging those ideas. This was all just brought on by Akira’s low alcohol tolerance. There was nothing more to it. That’s what he would tell himself. It seemed like a good enough plan._

_The next day Iwai waited until the afternoon to check in on Akira. Only because he drank too much. He wanted to make sure he was okay. That was all._

_When he reluctantly typed out his question asking Akira if he remembered anything, Akira had responded with “Not really.” Iwai breathed a sigh of relief_

_Thank fucking god._

_It was for the best. They would never have to talk about it or address it again and next time Iwai would monitor the boy’s alcohol intake much more closely. Maybe drinking together wasn’t the best idea after all._

_As it turns out, it might have even been the **worst** idea. _

_Because even though Akira might not have remembered what happened, Iwai did._

_He’d continue to remember._

_And he’d continue to hang out with Akira, even with the memory of that night dangerously tucked away in the back of his mind._

_Denial was one hell of a drug._

-

The next morning, Akira woke only to the sunlight pouring through the small opening in the curtains of Iwai’s room which happened to be directly aligned with his face. Exhaling tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and rolled over to grab his phone off the night stand, checking to see what time it was. It was a little past 10AM. Good thing it was a Sunday and there weren’t any classes.

There was also a new message. From Iwai. Grabbing his glasses and sliding them onto his face, he opened the text to read it.

_Put your clothes in the wash. I left you something to_

_change into until they’re done. Come down_

_for breakfast when you’re ready. No rush._

Akira sat up, seeing a stack of neatly folded clothes at the foot of the bed. _I didn’t even hear him come in, I must have been out cold… _he thought.

He swung his feet over the edge and onto the floor, stretching for a moment before reaching over to grab the clothes Iwai had left for him. They obviously weren’t his size since they were Iwai’s and he briefly considered how awkward it might be to show up to breakfast in front of Kaoru wearing his dad’s clothes; who also just so happened to have fucked him senseless over the counter of his shop the night before. His cheeks warmed at the memory.

_I should probably shower first… _he pondered, feeling dirty for a multitude of reasons. At least one of them could be taken care of rather easily.

While he cleaned up he tried not to think _too_ much more about the situation he was currently in, since as far as he knew Kaoru was still unaware of the true nature of his relationship with his dad. And the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for blowing their cover when Iwai wasn’t ready to break the news quite yet. _Just stick to the explanation Iwai gave Kaoru last night and everything will be fine._

Making quick work of cleaning up he dried off and changed into the clothes Iwai left out for him before heading downstairs to meet them for breakfast. Immediately he could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee and eggs. It made his stomach growl indecently. He padded towards the kitchen where Kaoru noticed him first, who appeared to have just finished setting the table.

“Oh you’re awake! You have good timing,” Kaoru said in a chipper tone, pulling out a chair for him to sit down. Akira gave a small grin, endeared by his hospitality. He never stopped finding it kind of funny that Iwai ended up with such a straight-laced kid. But the more he got to know Iwai the more he came to find that it wasn’t all that surprising. He was a good dad and took good care of the people he was close to.

Iwai had just finished taking a sip of coffee when he turned around to see Akira, nearly sputtering at the sight of Akira, freshly showered and practically swimming in his clothes which were several sizes too big on him. Akira gave him a sheepish look and self-consciously pulled up the collar which seemed determined on falling off his shoulder.

Distracting himself, Iwai set plates of food down in front of Kaoru and Akira before serving himself, staying unusually quiet. Akira had gotten pretty good at reading Iwai by now and felt a dull ache nestle into his chest. He was probably feeling guilty. Which wasn’t that much of a surprise given their situation. It still didn’t help him feel any better though. Wanting to diffuse some of the tension from the room, Akira decided some small talk might help.

“Um. Thanks again for letting me stay the night, your place is really nice,” he said, smiling at Iwai before looking at Kaoru. Iwai looked up from his food, seeming to catch on and follow Akira’s lead.

“Yeah it’s no problem, didn’t want you to have to catch a train back home all alone that late at night,” he said, reaching for his coffee mug again.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kaoru said to Akira, oh so blissfully unaware.

Akira froze mid bite.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to of course,” Kaoru added, quickly turning apologetic.

Just as he was about to attempt to come up with a story on the spot, Iwai suddenly stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna get some more coffee…” he said, clearly in an effort to flee the conversation.

Akira’s eyes followed his retreat. “Um… Just had a rough night. It’s a long story but there’s really nothing to worry about, I’m fine now,” Akira said, doing his best to convince him with a reassuring smile.

“Oh,” Kaoru replied, looking somewhat surprised. “It’s ok, as long as you’re doing better,” he added, smiling back at Akira. He noticed Kaoru then look over at Iwai as if he was trying to put something together in his head.

Something was starting to feel off… Slowly looking back up from his plate Akira could see that Kaoru had been staring at him, or rather staring through him? He glanced behind him to see that nothing was there. Upon further investigation Akira found that Kaoru’s gaze wasn’t focused on something behind him, but rather on him. Feeling self-conscious, he put a hand up to his neck which in turn seemed to thwart Kaoru’s gaze. What exactly was he so fixated on?

_…Oh._

_Shit._

A mark. It was the bite mark. The same bite mark Iwai had left in the midst of their “activities” from last night. He must not have noticed it when he went to shower this morning. His face went hot immediately but he tried his best not to make himself look scandalized. Iwai sat back down with a fresh cup of coffee and it took him what had to be several minutes until he realized why Akira’s hand was practically glued to his neck.

“Hey dad, you don’t seem like yourself this morning… Did something happen?” Kaoru asked.

Iwai looked up at him, feigning ignorance. “Last night you mean? Akira already explained that didn’t he?”

Kaoru looked over at Akira again and sat back, folding his arms. His disposition had changed. “Do you guys really think I can’t see what’s going on here?”

Akira’s eyes went wide. Wait, did he know?!

Iwai tried his best to keep a poker face but the cracks in his façade were starting to show. “Whaddya mean?”

Kaoru rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid. I’m also not a child anymore. You’ve been out late several days a week for the past few months and every time I ask you why you just say you’re hanging out with Akira. I know you guys are friends, but even friends don’t hang out _that_ much. You’ve also been a lot happier than usual. Remember what we said about keeping secrets?”

Iwai looked as though he had just been scolded by a parent. _Shit, how long **has** he known…? _Akira thought. Maybe Kaoru wasn’t as innocent as he was lead to believe. That’d be the last time he’d underestimate Kaoru’s deductive capabilities, that was for certain.

“Listen, Kaoru… Ugh. You’re right. I shouldn’t be hidin’ stuff like this from you.” Iwai ran his hand through his hair, conflicted. He took a deep breath before glancing at Akira and continuing.

“I guess maybe I’m not as good at keepin’ things from you as I thought,” he added. “And you’re also right about you not bein’ a kid anymore. I should have told you sooner but I didn’t want you to think badly of me or anything…”

“Dad, you were in the yakuza. I don’t really think anything can be worse than that,” Kaoru said.

Iwai considered his rebuttal. He did have him there. “Fair point, but still… I could never really find the right time to tell you. Seems like you already have it figured out though. Akira and I have been… seeing each other,” he confessed, folding his hands under the table and tapping his foot nervously.

Akira sat there paralyzed, waiting for Kaoru’s reaction and wanting nothing more than to just vanish from the room.

“I mean… Yeah, I kind of figured,” Kaoru admitted.

“…Seriously?” Iwai exhaled in disbelief.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve always known you two were close and to be honest I expected you to start dating a lot sooner,” Kaoru replied.

Iwai touched his forehead and couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Akira sat there speechless, biting his lip.

“Was it really that obvious?” Iwai asked, feeling a strange combination of embarrassment and relief.

“Well, I had my doubts, but I haven’t seen you like this before. I figured you started seeing someone. And the way you talk about Akira made it pretty clear that you guys weren’t just friends,” Kaoru replied, pointing his chopsticks at Akira who was currently covering his face with his hand and trying to make himself look as small as possible.

“Ah geez,” Iwai huffed, feeling more embarrassed by the second. Who knew his own son could make him feel so mentally inferior. Wouldn’t be the first time, to be honest. The kid was sharp as hell.

“Kaoru, I’m really—“

Kaoru shook his head, stopping him before he could finish his sentence. “Don’t be sorry, dad. I mean, I can understand why you didn’t want to tell me. Really. It’s… um…” he struggled to find the words without sounding overly judgmental. “…Different. But so are we. Different is pretty much normal for me.”

Just when did Kaoru become so mature? Kids really do grow too fast. But all things considered, he couldn’t think of how much better this could have gone. Although he was a bit worried he was setting a bad example for Kaoru. The choices he’d made in his life weren’t necessarily choices he’d be wanting Kaoru to make, even though his circumstances were rather unusual.

“Yeah. It’s…” Iwai glanced over at Akira once more, knowing that he was probably feeling incredibly awkward right now.

“It’s okay dad,” Kaoru began, reading him like a book. “You don’t need to feel bad. I like Akira,” he continued, smiling at him.

Akira peeked out from behind his hand, finally letting himself relax a bit and shyly smiling back, ever so slightly.

“Besides, it seems like he makes you really happy, and anyone who makes my dad happy makes me happy,” Kaoru said.

Iwai felt like his heart could burst. Now he really did regret not telling him sooner.

“Honestly, sometimes I feel like _I’m_ the parent in this house,” Kaoru mused. Iwai responded with a breathy laugh.

“You’re probably right,” Iwai said, still processing everything that had just happened.

Akira had ducked his head, pressing his fingers against the nape of his neck. He found it suddenly difficult to look Kaoru in the eye now that he was aware of his relationship with Iwai because if he knew about even a fraction of what they did together he would be so mortified he might just die from embarrassment. Kaoru was almost 18 so he knew he had to have _some_ idea, but it was still awkward nonetheless.

“If Akira wants to stay longer he’s more than welcome to, it’s been a while since I last saw him anyway,” Kaoru said, trying to lighten the mood.

Akira perked up, struggling to form words. “Oh, that… I mean, I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything,” he finally said, nervously adjusting his glasses.

Kaoru shook his head again. “You shouldn’t have to sneak around anymore. You’re welcome here any time, Akira,” he stated, smiling cheerfully.

He then stood up, carrying his plate to the sink before starting to make his way out of the room.

“Just remember that the walls are thin,” he added in a lecturing tone, heading upstairs to his room to give them some privacy.

In sheer embarrassment, Akira pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head in order to hide himself inside of it with his legs tightly drawn up against his chest.


End file.
